Have A Very Merry Christmas
by Purrmeow
Summary: Chapter 14 finally UPLOADED! Sweet TsuXHIs ficcie. Yaoi! The two are sent to investigate a series of murders, the killer, Jolly old Saint nick!
1. Prologue

Have A Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: I warn thee of the contents of such a ficcie as such: It is a very explicitly gory ficcie, with mention of blood, murder, etc. it is a yaoi ficcie as well TsuzukiXHisoka. I also do not own YnM so the credit for these wonderful characters belongs with Matsushita Yoko, and she did a damn good job as well! Either way, you have probably stopped reading this by now, so my typing is useless, Ja Bye Bye! P.S. The prolouge does not yet involve any of the YnM characters yet, it acts as a mood builder. =^-^=  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
The small hand of the grandfather clock struck the hour mark, and it's deep ominous voice rang loudly; one, two, three... six. The echoing dongs of the antique clock causing the anxious inhabitants of the house to stir from beneath the heavy quilts that burried them. Bright blue eyes blinking open, a small blonde child rose from her previously innocent slumber, a smile reaching from ear to ear. Crawling out of her bed the child, less than three feet tall, stumbled across the room to another bed, shaking the other's shoulder softly.  
  
"Jeremy. Jeremy, wake up. It's Christmas morning." The tiny voice pleaded from over the edge of the bed.   
  
Groaning in the heap of quilts, a matching blonde boy sat up and rubbed at his eyes irritably, and slithered out of the warmth of his bed. " Already?" he stuttered as excitement flowed into his half awake body. Taking her naive brother's hand into her own, the shorter of the two skipped towards the door, nearly dragging her sibling along.  
  
" Come on, lets go see what Santa brought us okay?!" Piping with the energy of youth, she guided the other down the elaborately decorated hallway, tip toeing past the half open door of her parent's room. Approaching the living room, the small girl could see the flash of multiple christmas lights brightening the hallway. " Hurry hurry!" she ordered as she released her brother's hand and rushed into the entrance.  
  
Frozen in place, eyes wide and an expression of horror covering her naive face, the child stood in the door way still as stone. Rubbing his half open eyes tiredly,the boy soon joined his sister at her side, his prepubescent voice questioning, " What's the matter Hiromi, did Santa come-" Speechless, the boy stood next to his paralyzed sister, eyes absorbing the same picture that had haunted his sister mere seconds before.  
  
" Otou... san." he managed to utter before howling in agony, collapsing to the ground in tears, sister clenchged tightly in his arms. Rushing out worriedly to join her frantic children, their mother stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes joining those of her children. Paralyzed in shock, the woman held her breath unsure of what to do, before she collapsed to the ground, howling with the two children that had already fallen to the floor.  
  
On a small end table sat a plainly decorated christmas card, identical to any other that one would receive during the festive season. The writing within the card was plain and ordinary, the same as any other christmas card, Merry Christmas, but scribbled in black ink was a signature: Santa Kororsu.  
  
End of Prolouge*** Sorry about the lack of YnM characters in the prolouge, needed to set the mood. ^-^ Reviews? *Smiley* =^-^= Onto Chapter One 


	2. Chapter One

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: Again this is a gory fic, so I warn thee, this chapter in particular. This is also a Yaoi fic TsuzukiXHisoka, but not quite yet. I also am not the creator of these wonderful people, so no sueing(sp?) okay *smile* So please enjoy Chapter One of this twisted christmas ficcie.  
  
Chapter One: The mission  
  
" Here is the first victim, the second, the third, the fourth; there are five in total." Gushoushin began in it's highly recognizable voice, unveling the case as Watari swiftly projected images from his computer to the screen to present the murders. "All of the victims appear to have had their thoracic cavities opened and their vital organs removed; also in the place of all of their organs appear to be a wide array of gifts, ranging from clothing to toys. Afterwards vicitims are tied closed with ribbon, and blindfolded." Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka shuddered in time as they stared upon the mutilated bodies, with toys peaking out of the blood stained torsos. Clasping hands over their mouths, the shinigami fought to keep their lunches inside as the bird like librarian continued, sounding far too chipper considering the circumstances.  
  
" Besides this there is a card that seems to have been left at the scene, signed, Santa Korosu." The lights then flicked on, signifying that the explanation seemed to be over, and the images erased themselves from the screen, leaving everyone in the small meeting room feeling a little more relieved.  
  
Wrinkled hands clenched tightly together atop the table, the chief stared at the brunette and blonde duo, " This has been happening inside of the Nagasaki region, therefore I leave you two to this case." The grey haired man ordered with a matter of fact expression on his face, leaving no room for objection.   
  
" Hai," the obedient Tsuzuki agreed, his eyes never leaving those of their superior.  
  
" You two will depart immediately, Tatsumi has already taken care of your accomodations," the chief glanced towards the calm, silent, glasses wearing shinigami who nodded in response. "And don't forget, bring me a souvenier." The chief ended, a smile on his face.  
  
The partners both stood up in a mirrored fashion, each in time with the other's step, awaiting further instruction and any other directions from their superiors. Also rising from his chair, JuuOhCho's secretary paced towards the two, a half smile on his face.  
  
" I know it has been a while, but this case cannot be postponed and you to are the only one's that can take it. " The authoritative Tatsumi informed regretfully. Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka had yet to fully recover from the encounter with Touda, both emotionally and phyisically, and the Hades association assigned as many cases as it could to other shinigami, trying to avoid the recovering pair. However, there was no one else that the case could have been assigned to, so the agency turned to their last resort. In fact, this was the first big case that they had in the past few months that was really worthy of investigation, and the most experienced were necessary to solve it.  
  
Handing a small slip of folded paper to the intent Tsuzuki, the taller of the two smiled softly and adjusted his falling glasses. " You have already been booked for a week, so I believe that should be good enough to start off with," and then he handed a 'good child spending book' to the child like shinigami and continued, " and remember-"  
  
"Oh Tatsumi!" The puppy like man moo-ed, " but what about dessert?" Complaining about the restriction to his budget, he felt the air in the room lighten, the depressing atmosphere dissolving almost instantly.  
  
" I was going to say 40 dollars each, but" the secretary smiled as he corrected the pouting shinigami.  
  
"Sankyu, Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki declared as his purple eyes sparkled happily, a tail peeking out from behind the delighted man. Bouncing hyperly around both Hisoka and Tatsumi, the tailed man circled them both several times, occupying the attention of all the room's inhabitants.  
  
Hisoka sweatdropped as he tried to divert his attention from his embarrasing partner to more important matters; Tsuzuki was physically ten years older than the boy, yet he had the maturity of a child ten years younger than Hisoka at times(Purrmeow: although with teenage boys nowadays I really wonder). Although the light-hearted attitude was slightly uplifting, it was entirely beyond the professionality that their occupation was intended to keep; at times like this Hisoka could blatantly see why Tsuzuki had never achieved the title of elite.  
  
"Thank you Tatsumi," the blonde interjected as he nearly dragged Tsuzuki's puppy like form from the room, the brunette waving happily as he exited, pulled by the collar of his jacket. He then waited for a moment, allowing his partner to regain his composure before they left for Earth. Arms crossed, his eyes wandered down the hallway impatiently as Tsuzuki stood and shook the ruffles out of his jacket.  
  
"Hisoka you-" Tsuzuki began, but was abruptly cut off by the impatient blonde.  
  
"We're leaving" Hisoka instructed, already heading down the hallway, a few paces ahead of his partner. The case that had so recently been introduced to the pair had left the empath with a tingling sensation, and for some reason it left him on edge; although he couldn't quite place it, it was morbidly familiar and he wanted to rid himself of this uncomfortable feeling as soon as possible. In fact, he couldn't quite understand how the other could be so energetic after what he was shown, there was a time and place for that kind of attitude, and this was neither the time, nor the place.  
  
"Hisoka, chotto matte kudasai!" Tsuzuki shouted as he jogged forward to meet the quick paced shinigami, a slight frown on his usually cheerful face as he inquired softly, " dai-"  
  
"I'm fine," the teen harshly interjected, a stern mask on his face, eyes glued ahead. He had no intention of being outright rude to his companion, but at the moment, Hisoka wondered if he was even capable of anything otherwise. However, he could feel the upset of his partner, the wave heavy on both his heart and mind as Tsuzuki pouted at his side, and he soon regretted the tone he had used on the man.  
  
Pausing in midstep, the blonde sighed heavily and turned to face Tsuzuki, shifting his weight from foot to foot unsurely. Bright green eyes raising to meet the soft purple of Tsuzuki's, Hisoka felt paralyzed, halted in his tracks by the intense gaze; even the purple in Tsuzuki's eyes seemed worried, heavy and deep. Frozen in place, the two stood silently for a long while, Hisoka's soft, feminine voice breaking the heavy silence, "I-I..." Tsuzuki nodded, waiting for the other to finish. " I- Let's go." The teen concluded, turning on his heel as he continued down the corridor, hands thrust in his pockets and shoulders hunched over.  
  
"Hai." Tsuzuki reluctantly agreed before falling in step next to the other, the only sound their heavy footsteps, one after another.  
  
***End of Chapter one^-^*** I know it was short, so I've already started Chapter Two^-^ Reiviews please! 


	3. Chapter Two

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author:Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: This is a yaoi(manlove) ficcie, starring YnM's Tsuzuki and Hisoka; and as we all know, I do not own this show, so please do not sue me for copyright values. But this is a bit of a gory ficcie, involving graphic death, etc.=lots o' blood ^-^! So, without further adieu...  
  
Chapter Two: Suspect Number One  
  
Tsuzuki's fingers clacked at the keys of his laptop diligently, his hard eyes never leaving the glowing screen as he sat rather uncomfotably at the makeshift computer desk. His mind was everywhere, and he and Hisoka hadn't said a word to eachother since they had left JuuOhCho; and so the silence between the two seemed to grow more and more strained with each passing moment. They had no hard leads, and Tsuzuki had tried to dig up connections anywhere in the available evidence, currently scanning over the destinations of each event; the only thing they held in common was the simple fact that they all took place within the Nagasaki region, their pattern wild and unreadable. Even each victim appeard to be randomly chosen, ranging in age, gender, social status, etc. Prospects appeared to be hopeless, and with every new hunch, there was a repeated failure; the murderer was either incredibly smart, or completely insane. This led him to one key suspect... Muraki.  
  
They had no real proof that he had been killed in Touda's flames, and Hisoka's markings had not yet dissappeared either; all signs pointed to the insane doctor, and he knew that although it was the most likely assumption, neither he nor his partner were looking forward to pursuing that suspect again. Having created himself at least a primary suspect, the brunette questioned how he could follow up on the murders. If Muraki was alive, and was the killer, he had no place where to look for the psychopathic man, let alone find him.  
  
Quickly scanning both the staff and patient lists in all the hospitals of Nagasaki, he did not find a single Muraki Kazutaka, disheartening the shinigami even more. Therefore he was left to assume that the man was either not alive, or not in Nagasaki; but if he weren't in Nagasaki, then the murders would be nearly impossible to commit. Either way, Tsuzuki was stuck with the biggest question of the entire case, ' What is the motive?'. Tossing his tired body onto the bed in frustration, he couldn't help but toss and turn, rolling about in an attempt to shed the confusion. Growling low in his throat, he ceased the meaningless movement and stared blankly at the faded turquoise walls.  
  
'Why?... Why?... Why?...' The answers would not come to him, and his mind was already seriuosly overworked, his thought patterns slower and more tired. Everything about him ached, his mind, his body, is worn out emotions... everything.  
  
It was then that Hisoka returned, closing the motel door benhind him, and removing his rain wet shoes; the teen had gone to find any leads on the streets, and it seemed, through his heavy sighs, that he had found none. Casually, with the grace of an angel, the teen glided across the room and past Tsuzuki to the adjoining bathroom, closing the door behind him softly. Mouth opening ever so slightly, the tired man prepared to speak, but halted as the door blocked him from his target. The brunette needed to get back on speaking terms with his worn out partner, but did not know how to rid them of the ice that seemed to freeze them apart.  
  
Rising on the bed, he stepped over to the place where his laptop rested, standing still before it he paused, and resting a hand on the warm plastic keyboard he smiled. Slowly, his fingers worked with the computer and he closed all of the open and meaningless files, uttering a near silent " Oyasumi nasai," as he shut it down, closing the lid like monitor softly. Both he and the laptop had done their fair share of work that night, and although he didn't really have anything to show for it, he had a suspect, and although it were a simple assumption, it was a step up from where they began.  
  
Mechanically untying the tie that held around his neck, Tsuzuki prepared himself for bed, soft, pale fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt as he neared one of the two empty beds. Hearing the toilet flush from the bathroom, Tsuzuki turned hopefully towards the bathroom door, a tired smile across his features. Leaving his white dress shirt hanging open, he took a step towards the opening door, eyes planted intently on those of his partner's, which were shocked to see such attention after he left the washroom.  
  
Blushing slightly, Hisoka shut the door behind him and avoided Tsuzuki's stare, a little creeped out by the intent gaze. He didn't really know what to say to the man he had so clearly been trying to avoid, but he felt entirely responsible for the heavy air that surrounded them and wanted to rid them of the feeling, somehow. Passing by the obviously tired man, Hisoka peeled off his wet jean jacket and set it down on the back of an empty chair, avoiding Tsuzuki as best he could. Flopping down onto his bed heavily, he stared at the ceiling for a long while, eyes set on the plain surface even as he heard Tsuzuki flop down onto his own bed with a sigh.  
  
Sighing himself, the blonde rolled onto his side, green pools flickering to the partially exposed man, their gaze lingering on the pale expanse of Tsuzuki's chest, chizeled to perfection. He was shocked, almost angry, when his eyes would not leave, transfixed on the blemishless suface; but was thankfully broken away when the shy voice of his parnter spoke.  
  
"Hisoka?" The man questioned quietly, his eyes moving to his partner shyly.  
  
"Uhn," Hisoka responded, a little too readily in his mind, but he was no longer in control of the situation, his mind was working on it's own.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I have a feeling Muraki may be behind this case as well." Tsuzuki ruefully suggested, averting his eyes from his partner momentarily, to spare the teen the impending embarrasment.  
  
Hisoka could not help but shudder at the slightest whisper of that man's name, the word alone having become a curse to his violated body. But he couldn't help but believe the assumptions of his elder partner, understanding that there was some, even if it were the slightest bit, of truth behind the idea. Pulling up the sleeve of his bright orange sweater, both Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's eyes fell upon the bright and detailed carvings that decorated the younger's fair skin mockingly. " I suppose," he reluctantly agreed, glaring at the accursed markings," but why?..."  
  
The teen asked the same question, to no one in particular, just as Tsuzuki had done earlier. Attention averting from his arm, he glanced towards the other, to find that the brunette was asleep, Tsuzuki's innocent features relaxed into a soft smile.  
  
"Tsuzu-!" Hisoka began, an anger vein throbbing on his head at the disrespect of the elder, which quckly subsided as he relaxed and smiled. Getting up, he pulled the thin quilt up to the man's collar and sighed, " Oyasumi nasai." He admitted, falling back into his own bed softly, eyes locked on the moon, which began to glow an eerie red.  
  
  
***End of Chapter Two*** Oooooh the suspense^-^! Reviews please! 


	4. Chapter Three

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: This is my very own Tsuzuki/Hisoka yaoi ficcie, so you now that you are aware of that, you must also be told that Yami no Matsuei is property of Matsushita Yoko and not I. I also take no responsibility if a series of killings take place, using my technique, I am not a killer, I am merely a writer. So come and join me in a world of insanity, cute yaoi couples, and murder. Bwahahahahahahhahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^-^  
  
Chapter Three: The Chapel  
  
The bright red moon brought it's victim nightmare after nightmare, and the blonde spent the night tossing and turning, helplessly moaning out Muraki's name as he attempted to escape the dream man's possessive touch. The vicious memory played itself over and over again in his constricted mind, and there was no way for the teen to escape it's vital grasp, but he tossed and turned relentlessly anyways begging outwardly for freedom.  
  
"Tasukette... tasukette!" The blonde pleaded over and over, each scream growing louder as the silver haired otoko tore his body up in the dream, dominating and destroying him in one fell swoop, beneath the eerie glow of the blood red moon. His entire body quivered on the rickety bed, and the sound echoed in the small room, subconsciously the boy had also tangled his arms above himself, mimicking the nightmare world, trapping himself further in the hell that was his memory.  
  
All of the noise Hisoka was making brought Tsuzuki out of his formerly pleasant dream, the world of cakes and cookies dissappearing as he descended back into the depressing reality. He was, at first, uncertain of what had drawn him out of the dream world, but all became clear when his eyes found the shaking Hisoka. Not only had the teen stripped himself in his sleep, but he had also gotten tied around the bedpost, and was barely concealed by the sweatdrenched sheet that clung to his featherlight hips. Stumbling over to the groaning and distressed shinigami, Tsuzuki unraveled the bindings, with great difficulty; but he found it even more difficult not to stare at the heavenly figure that was accented by a sheen of glowing sweat. Literally tearing his eyes from the form that squirmed along te sweat damp sheets, he gripped onto Hisoka's narrow shoulders and shook the boy a couple of times, receiving only greater cries for help.  
  
"Save me! Save me Tsuzuki..." the words died down as the brunette pulled the trembling blonde into his tight grip, burying the tear stained face in his exposed collar bone. Hisoka had actually called out his name in his sleep, he had called out for Tsuzuki in the depths of his nightmare! Brushing the prospect of it meaning anything, the man clung to his much younger, and much more feminine partner, petting his golden hair gently until the desperate cries subsided.  
  
A pale hand then grasped tightly onto the dress shirt that loosely hung from Tsuzuki's form, weak but still evident, and an unsure voice broke through the silence of the room. "Tsuzuki," it whimpered, clutching to the form that held in so tightly, " Tsuzuki..." Hisoka spoke up again, curling into a tight ball that within the welcoming grasp, and through tears it choked out, " Thank you."  
  
~After the boy had actually fallen back into a peaceful sleep, a task that had taken a couple hours of the shinigami's time, the brunette settled him back onto the bed, pulling the sheet and quilt up to the teens shoulder's.  
  
It was then that he stared at the innocent young man that lay on the bed next to him. Although he had never really told anyone, he really cared for Hisoka, far beyond that of a partner or even that of a friend. Hisoka was the first person to rouse such feelings out of Tsuzuki, the first one to dominate his thoughts; Hisoka was on the elder shinigami's mind 24/7, he was the last person the the brunette thought of before he went to bed, and the first when he woke up. He wasn't even sure when these feelings first arose, but he could of sworn that it was the first time he had met the arrogant teenager. Either way, he was almost certain that he loved Hisoka, he loved him more than anyone else, and only wanted to wash the memory of Muraki from his partner's mind as soon as possible.   
  
The thought of loving the teen, although he was a boy was of no shock to the brunette; he knew that he was gay a long time ago, he'd had over 70 years to think about it and he was pretty certain that women were of no interest to him. He was also aware of the many men that were attracted to him, but he didn't really care for them, or at least not sexually. However, when Hisoka came along everything seemed to change, and feelings that he had hoped to lock away for the rest of eternity surfaced. It wasn't long before he realized the one thing that horrified him more than Muraki, he was in love with Kurosaki Hisoka. And it wasn't even Hisoka himself that made the thought horrible, it was the way he knew that his affections would never be returned, and that he may be stuck with that realization for the rest of his existance.  
  
Sighing heavily, he glanced towards the window, the sun was already high in the sky and it's beams shone through the window into Tsuzuki's purple eyes. " Well..." the defeated man began, " might as well stay up," he then strided over to the coffee maker and prepared a pot. Hunched over, the obviously exhausted shinigami plodded into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping beneath the steamy water to awaken his half asleep body. Scrubbing the night's exhaustion from his pores, Tsuzuki felt slightly more relieved and was able to escape the bathroom as his usual, chipper, self.  
  
Toweling his hair dry, he skipped to the coffee pot, flipping over one of the two available mugs, and pouring the steaming fluid into it's porcelain bowl. Smiling at the pleasantly sleeping Hisoka, he turned on the computer and took a sip of the bitter fluid; making a sour face after his first sip, he resorted to his customary actions, and poured in 7 tablespoons of sugar, creating an almost syrup, but satistfying his sweet tooth. It took less than three sips before an idea came to his mind, the computer had not even adequately loaded and he had already tossed away the task. If Muraki was indeed the murderer, and he was in Nagasaki, then he would be at their first meeting place... the chapel.  
  
Although before he had dreaded ever returning there, his only experiences having been negative when it came to there, he was excited to having found a way to verify the killer, or so he hoped. Placing his nearly full mug onto the desk, he ran, tossed the towel back into the bathroom, and made his way to the door. Pulling on his shoes, he shouted back," Itte kimasu," and he ran from the motel room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Running as fast as his feet could take him, the energetic Tsuzuki had to force himself to calm down and take a normal walking pace, although his heart still beat hard in his chest in near silent anticipation. The streets were all familiar, just beginning to bustle with life as people left for both school and work.  
  
Climbing the stairs before the tall and ominous building, he could feel his expression go solemn and his steps slow. It had been a while since he had visited this place, so much so that it seemed foreign to him, and he almost feared seeing the top.  
  
It was at that moment that he remembered the chapel had burst into flame, in fact it should be little more than a pile of wet ash. Rushing up the last few steps, afraid of what he might find, Tsuzuki found... the chapel, fully in tact and as pristine as ever. Although it's mere existance puzzled him, he stepped through the gothic style doorway and crept towards the altar.  
  
The room had a golden glow about it, a glow that he barely remembered, but it was still capable of surfacing hateful memories of the one man he yearned to find here. Dropping the memory, his eyes raised to the end of the aisle, there was no one. But at the front of the church appeared to be a pile of something unrecognizble, a deformed shape. Rushing up to the front he knelt before the entirely too familiar object... a white jacket.  
  
***End of Chapter Three*** It just keeps getting more and more suspenseful ^-^ Reviews!!! I'm sorry if some of my info in this chapter is not very correct. I would varify the chapel thing with my tapes, but I have leant them to a friend. Either way, it's not a very important fact,and if it didn't burn down, then just ignore and keep on reading.( If I have onfused you with this whole paragraph, jusy ignore it and read on... product of my worries after finishing Chapter Ten ) I can be a bit of a perfectionist from time to time... ^.^' 


	5. Chapter Four

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: Again I will repeat myself: This is YAOI- which means manXman love. This is also a very explicit fic, gore and romantically, so don't read if that offends you. I also have a special warning for this chapter in particular, for those of you who are deeply religious of offended by such, do not read on; this is also the goriest chapter thus far... so please do not flame, I have warned you. I do not own YnM, I own a crappy computer and alot of Anime merchandise (which I'd rather die than give up) so please just enjoy the fic ^-^ I'm proud of how this one is turning out.  
  
Chapter Four: Number 6  
  
Hisoka's bright green eyes blinked open, once, twice, thrice; he then realized that it was getting dark, the sun was already low in the sky, a soft gold tinting everything in his vision. Sunset! He had allowed himself to sleep so late?! Tsuzuki had allowed him to sleep so late?! The very thought of sacrificing an entire days worth of work for sleep was almost horrifying, what would any of the other shinigami think of him if they found out he had slept the whole day. Beating himself for such sloth, he rolled out of bed, glancing through sore eyes about the room. Tsuzuki was nowhere to be found, peaking in throught the half opened bathroom door he found no one.   
  
'Where could he have gone?' The blonde thought to himself. The last time he remembered seeing Tsuzuki was in the middle of the night; he vividly remembered how frightened he was, how his tears burned as they fell down his flushed cheeks, how he had clung to Tsuzuki for dear life, how the other had just held him... Hisoka blushed, remembering other aspects of the encounter; Tsuzuki's distinct scent, how he'd drown his senses after a while in the intoxicating aroma. That was when he must have fallen back asleep! The teen discovered, although the memories were doing nothing but embarrassing the already pink boy even further; but now that Tsuzuki's heart warming presence was no where to be found, the younger shinigami felt lonely, and even more so worried.  
  
Frantically searching from end to end of their hotel room , he found everything to be in order, until he noticed the coffee mug that sat next to the laptop. Taking the cold mug in his empty palms, he felt warmed up instantly, the mug was flooded with Tsuzuki's aura, and Hisoka could feel the comfort through the half drank cup of near syrup. Sighing, the teenager did not know why he had let himself get so worked up over the whole situation; Tsuzuki was a strong shinigami, even stronger than Hisoka himself, he knew how to use his powers, so why did the blonde get so worried when he awoke and the other wasn't there? Placing the cup back down next to the computer, the blonde sighed once more and made his way back to the bed, falling to the cushioned surface with his head in his palms.  
  
Maybe he'd go back up to JuuOhCho for the day and have Gushoushin take a look at the death records. He was particularily interested in seeing if his assumption of a certain evil doctor were true.  
  
~There was no mistake for certain, he would have recognized that jacket anywhere, it simply reeked of Muraki Kazutaka. But what was even more disturbing was how it was stained with blood, nearly drenched with the crimson fluid. "Muraki!" His angry voice howled, echoing in the empty church walls, " Muraki!" he screamed again, standing up, fists clenched until his knuckles blanched. Still no response.   
  
"MURAKI!!!!!" He howled yet again, the wind cirlcing around him, causing his own black trench coat to lash out wildly. His deep purple eyes darkened and his eyebrows knitted angrily. The bastard didn't even have the couth to announce himself! Throwing the soaked jacket to the ground, he withdrew a charm from his sleeve and shouted again. " Where are you?!" Still no response...  
  
Realizing that he was getting worked up for nothing, Tsuzuki forced himself to calm down, to take hold of his anger, and to take control of the ravaging flame that was his temper once more. Breathing heavily, he put the charm back into his sleeve and turned back to the statue, it was of the mother Mary and it shone with a brilliance that could leave anyone in awe. Transfixed by the statue, he nearly missed a shuffle to his right, in fact, it was what had torn him from his dreamlike state, and recalled the brunette. Swiftly turning to face the sound he yelled again. " Dare da?!" But again, no response. All that was there was a series of confessionals, the wooden boxes lined in an eerily straight row.  
  
Taking his time, Tsuzuki slowly approached the boxes, the air thickening and the tension growing. They were the perfect hiding spot, he thought with a grin, as he opened the first of the six. Nothing. The second, nothing. The third, nothing. The fourth, nothing. The fifth, he was nearly startled off of his feet as a small black cat leapt from the confines of the box, hissing as it escaped hurriedly.  
  
"So you were the one who was making that noise," he called, thinking himself stupid for getting so tense over a trapped cat. " Maa, maa. I really must be on the edge. " The brunette admitted, scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh. But his eyes went serious yet again, there was still one more left, the sixth and last.  
  
Extending a trembling arm, the shinigami paused with his hand on the handle, exhaling the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. " Get a hold of yourself Tsuzuki," he reassured," It's probably empty like all of the rest." But even his own words didn't ease the tension that suffocated the building, the air thickening with each second.  
  
The handle clicked and the oak door creaked open ominously, echoing in the empty chapel. Tsuzuki's purple eyes were clenched tightly shut, the entire atmosphere too creepy for him to simply swing the door open.'Well' he thought, frightened,' no sound is good sound... I suppose.' And with his falsely gained confidence, he cracked one amethyst eye open, soon followed by the other. The man could have shrieked at the sight before him, but his voice was trapped in his throat.  
  
Sitting in the cubicle, nude, was the minister. He had been cut from his collar to his groin, pearly white bones poking out from behind torn and tattered skin, muscle, and fat, all stained with crimson. Crucifixes, a bible, the chalice, a few psalm books, and a statue of the baby Jesus all sat within the emptied cavity of the mutilated priest, all stained in blood. He was tied shut with a vine of thorns; which also wrapped around his eyes, stabbing them to keep them open, tinted deep red.  
  
Tsuzuki screamed at the top of his lungs and collapsed onto the cold wooden floor, arms wrapped tightly around his shaking form. 'Another one... another one...' his mind repeated as he rocked back and forth, ' another one... while I was in Nagasaki.' The tears spewed freely from his open eyes, and he howled out in pain. The cry heard by no one as he crumpled before the minister in the hollow chapel walls.  
  
Held upright by the vine thorns, was a card, already soaking up some of the blood at the bottom corners of the paper. A picture of both the mother Mary and her baby Jesus decorated the cover, basking in the holy light. Within, there was a passage, written in deep black ink, " For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life." Merry Chrismas Tsuzuki. And it was signed,  
Santa Korosu.  
  
~The bird squaked as it hovered before Hisoka, documents clenched tightly in it's feathered hand. Gushoushin was not expecting the early return of the teen, but was more than happy to cooperate given the cirumstances. " Here you go Hisoka," it squeeked, handing the paper to the slightly anxious teen.  
  
His bright green eyes scanned over the papers a few times, widening as they reached the last line. "Muraki Kazutaka is..." he swallowed the information, voice trembling, " dead?..."  
  
  
*** End of Chapter Four*** This is one of my favorites (although my stupid computer deleted half of it while I slept xp) Oh well, tell me what you thought of it. ^-^ I'm dying to know, Reviews! 


	6. Chapter Five

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: This is a gorey, yaoi TsuzukiXHisoka ficcie; so that means there is alot of blood,or mention of such, and there is mention of manlove (although we have not yet touched on that). I am also an innocent, and poor, write, I claim no rights to the show, and the characters mentioned belong to their respective owners. So now that you have been appropriately warned (although you have been five times before), let's continue with our story^-^!  
  
Chapter Five: Downpour  
  
"Tsuzuki!" The teen called, rematerializing within the grungy walls of the motel room, "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka was becoming even more frantic with every passing moment, eager to spread his news, and worried for the wellbeing of his comrade. It was late into the night, and the brunette still seemed to be gone, the room completely empty of his usually cheerful presence. Dashing from room to room, desperate to find even the slightest trace of his partner, the blonde called yet again, his voice louder and more urgent. "Tsuzuki!!"  
  
Receiving a pound on the neighbouring wall, he hushed himself, although with great difficulty, and rushed to the door; hand closing around the doorknob, Hisoka felt the slightest trace of Tsuzuki's aura, although it had faded considerably. It was then he felt the other even stronger than the remaining presence on the handle, it was a painful feeling, and he clutched his temples defensively. He hadn't felt this from the man since Touda, and it horrified the blonde, causing him to rush out the door and into the pouring rain.  
  
'Please let him be okay,' the teenager pleaded as the downpour quickly soaked through the thick denim of his jacket. Following the empty presence of the elder shinigami, Hisoka pressed on through the blinding storm, arm shielding his eyes from natures revenge. The feeling was getting stronger, and he could tell that the other was close by; dropping his arm, Hisoka glanced forwards, eyes narrowing as he could barely see the silouhette of another a few blocks away. 'Tsuzuki!'  
  
Rushing forwards, the anxious blonde came nearer and nearer to the unmistakable form of his partner. " Tsuzuki!" He shouted, although he knew that the storm had muffled his words to a near silent gurgle, and slowed his step, barely three feet from the other. His eyes widening in shock as he took in the dishelven form that stood rickety before him, almost as though it did not even notice his presence.  
  
Tsuzuki was soaked from head to toe in mud, the rain barely washing the filth from his skin. Meanwhile, all the rain really accomplished was drenching the eerily silent shinigami, turning his white dress shirt sheer, and making his clothing cling to his built form. His purple eyes, from what Hisoka could gather at a distance, were empty, gazing forward into the pouring rain.  
  
"Ano..." the younger began, " Tsuzuki, daijoubu desu ka?" Hisoka softly asked, approaching slowly and unsurely. But all the other did was turn his dead gaze to the blonde, staring with tortured and empty eyes. Had it not been for all the rain, his tears would have been visible, but Hisoka could feel the pain through the empty stare.   
  
"Hi-hiso..." the man whispered, desperation tinting his trembling voice, his weak body rocking forward falling heavily on a brick wall as he slid to the puddle ridden ground. Hisoka was quick to his side, his hands shaking the others weak shoulders as he begged for a response.  
  
"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" He repeated, over and over as he sat by his partner's side, his worry growing by the second. Finally, the blonde threw his partner's arm over his narrow shoulders, and struggled to stand, weighed down by the considerably heavier man; however, his top priority lay in getting the other back to the warmth of the motel. The pain of the blankly staring otoko diffused rapidly into the younger, contact playing the entire scene back for the formerly clueless Hisoka. It was excrutiatingly painful, but the shinigami had to resist the urge to drop to the ground, he needed to take care of Tsuzuki! But he now understood the reasoning behind the turmoil of the silent brunette.  
  
Kicking the motel door open, Hisoka leaned on the frame heavily, breathless and heaving desperately for his long since lost breath. Sliding off his soaked, and no doubt ruined, shoes, he set the other on the ground and pulled off the leather loafers that seemed to fall apart in his grasp. Tsuzuki remained unblinking as his partner stripped him of his footwear and jacket, discarding his own soaked jacket in the process, eyes locked in place.   
  
Casting a brief glance at his still partner, Hisoka was, for the first time, able to accurately evaluate the brunettes situation; his face was stained and streaked with wet dirt, scrapes hidden beneath the muddy smears. There was no question here, Tsuzuki desperately needed a bath, the situation more urgent when the tall man shivered roughly. Briefly retreating to the bathroom to start the warm water in the tub, he returned and eyed the elder speculatively.  
  
Lifting his partner off the ground, he led Tsuzuki to the steamy bathroom, a soft grip encouraging the purple eyed man move of his own will. The only way he could brake the shinigami out of this trance-like state, as he had learned through experience, was to talk to the distraught man. " Tsuzuki," the teen began, unsure of what to say as he set his partner down on the ground, kneeling between his spread legs.  
  
" Another one..." the other responded, deep and sorrowful," I let another die."   
  
Hisoka broke through the others sentence, forceful in his words, " there was nothing you could have done!" He was tired of the constant self blame that came from the desperate man.  
  
" Hisoka," he turned his now conscious amethyst pools on the frantic teen, " I don't want anyone else to die." Tsuzuki almost begged as he shuddered visibly, his entire body racked with silent sobs as he wrapped his arms around Hisoka.  
  
"Tsuzuki," the blonde began, allowing the other to pull him into his strong grip, cuddling close as tears fell from his own green eyes, for Tsuzuki. There was so much he felt for his partner, both anger and care, and he was so unsure of both, but was terrified of losing whatever he had gained.  
  
"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, his deep voice resounding in his partner's ear.  
  
"Hai?" The near silent boy answered, shuddering at the close and warm breath.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" The soft spoken brunette asked, his grip loosening on his partner slightly, purple eyes staring at the golden locks expectantly.  
  
Staring back up at his partner with confused green eyes, he contemplated the question, turning the words over and over in his mind. What was he implying? But either way, Hisoka knew what his answer was, "Hai."  
  
"Yakusoku?" The elder inquired, eyes locked on those of the unsure Hisoka.  
  
A little hesitant, the blonde agreed, " u-uhn," quickly looking away from the awkward gaze.  
  
  
*** End of Chapter Five*** Oooooooooooooooooooh! Yaoi goodness coming soon. Sorry about the bland chapter, needed a transitional chapter. Reviews please ^-^! 


	7. Chapter Six

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: This fic is a yaoi (man+man) fic and if you haven't already realized that, through my many warnings, and the fact that there are only two characters from YnM, and how I hate self insertion pairings; that the pairing is... guess who? TsuzukiXHisoka! As well, there is the ever present gore and death, although I am not sure of the frequent mention in this chapter. Yami No Matsuei is copyright, and so I take no claim to the fabulous characters that grace the show. And one last bit of info... the word of the day is VAPID, look it up in the dictionary, as it will be of some use in your vocabulary... tee hee (the things we otaku learn from horrid Saiyuki subs)^-^ But onto the fic!  
  
Chapter Six: Steam  
  
He could have stayed there forever, held tight in the arms of his partner, could have spilt all of the tears he had reserved for Tsuzuki, and for what purpose? To be held, to have those strong arms wrap around him once more, or to let the brunette lay his head in Hisoka's lap, allowing the blonde to stroke those soft locks... But there were more pressing issues at the moment, like the physical health of the soaked shinigami.  
  
Silently unbuttoning the first few buttons of Tsuzuki's now sheer dress shirt, Hisoka's fingers began to tremble, and he had to pause in the task to regain a steady hand. It was strange that Tsuzuki seemed to let the boy continue, unrestricted, but the blonde dismissed it as trust and continued fumbling with the soft buttons. With each button he revealed more and more of the fair and flawless skin, and he could see the goosebumps that began to form on the cooling skin as he stripped it.  
  
What he was doing could have been clearly mistaken as erotic, the way Hisoka shyly exposed more skin, and how his green eyes were practically glued to it's pale surface. His heart began to thud heavily in his chest, again his pale fingers trembling, fumbling even more so over every button. 'Why was this happening to him? What was he, or Tsuzuki, doing to make his body react in such a way?' Fearful that Tsuzuki would notice his odd behavior, or that undoing a simple button seemed to be the most difficult task at the moment; Hisoka held his breath, inflating his lungs to full capacity as his stare remained locked on the elders rising and falling chest.   
  
The lack of breath seemed to make his task slightly easier, but not by much, and his cheeks were slowly turning pink from lack of oxygen; however, he was swift to remind himself, 'there's only one more button to go.' Rushing to unhook the last button, he carelessly ripped open the top, releasing all of his held breath in one fell swoosh!  
  
The air hurt as it flooded his lungs, it felt heavy and humid... the bath! In all of the distraction he barely noticed how the tub had been running, and was scarily close to overflow. Leaping across the bathroom, he twisted the knob and silenced the waterfall of steam, the water swishing back and forth as he stared throught the steam at his dishelven reflection. Breathing in and out, he tried to calm down his mind and his body. 'What the hell was happening to him?'  
  
"Hisoka, daijoubu desuka?" The soft question almost caused the teen to throw himself into the hot tub, caught entirely off guard by the others presence. 'Hadn't Tsuzuki been there the entire time?' He carefully reminded himself, had he actually forgotten the presence of the brunette throught the course of events? 'What was the matter with him?'   
  
Clamping a hand over his eyes, he squeezed, trying to force the reasons out of his confused mind, sighing heavily as he mentally ran around and around in circles. " Hai," he sighed, he was in no way prepared to tamper the others mood, although he knew his lie must have seemed blatantly obvious. Abruptly turning to reassure the other, he found his breath caught in his throat.  
  
The brunette looked so disappointed, so sad... but that was not the thing that had left him breathless; it was how, covered from head to toe in mud, soaked and messy, Tsuzuki looked angelic. Wet dress shirt hanging limply from his broad, slumped, shoulders; soaked strands of chocolate coloured hair hooding his sad, amethyst eyes, the flawless expanse of pink skin that still remained hidden by the open top... Hisoka had to force himself to stop staring, to tear his eyes from their target. He had finally realized it. Realized why everyone wanted Tsuzuki so much. He was perfect!  
  
'Wait Wait!' His mind hollered, lecturing the boy harshly. 'Number one: since when are you gay? Number Two, even if you were gay, Tsuzuki has so blatantly refused everyone else, so why would he pick you? Number Three: Chances are he isn't even gay!' It hurt to admit, but it was the truth, or so the teen thought; it was better to be hurt now, than to expect so much and be gravely dissappointed.  
  
"You should have your bath, if you don't soon you'll get sick." The blonde warned as he standed, making his way out the door, his sad eyes masked in a field of blonde, " I'll give you your privacy." His final words came out more harsh than he had intended, but maybe that was a good thing... maybe.  
  
"But," Tsuzuki began, confused by the sudden attitude change, he knew something was bothering his partner, and the teen was lying to hide it, but he would tell Tsuzuki the truth in time. Peeling the shirt off like a second skin, the brunette could still feel a tingling sensation beneath his skin, his thoughts rushing back to when Hisoka slowly undid his shirt. He could feel the warmth diffusing through the blonde and into his body as Hisoka barely grazed his fingers along his cold skin, giving him goosebumps.  
  
He had asked Hisoka to stay with him, had he not? And the other had agreed, had he not? Then why was he retreating from the room so fast? Although the actual proposal was far from being anything as temporary as a few minutes, even the slightest few would have been preferable. He must have alienated the teen, Hisoka must have figured out what Tsuzuki had meant; after all, one didn't require empathy to figure it out, how Tsuzuki loved Hisoka so much more than as a partner (ne? Yami no Matsuei fangirls?).  
  
Throwing the irrelevant piece of clothing into the corner of the steamy room, he undid the buckle of his belt, staring at his hands, mind busy with thought, as he worked at the menial task. Unbuckling the leather belt, he took a few steps to the doorway, hand on the knob as he stared out at his partner. Hisoka was again laying on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, and one knee jutting up towards the ceiling. Paralyzed for a moment, he fought for something to say to the younger, and no doubt distressed, Hisoka.  
  
"You should probably have a bath too," he suggested, for the first time bringing attention to the mud that he transfered from him to Hisoka as the other had aided him home. A thoughtful expression on his face, he smiled at the blonde who turned to face the voice.  
  
Blushing bright red, he threw his body away from that smile, back to the half dressed brunette that peeked out of the washroom. " I'll have mine after." His reply was hard and rude as he shouted to mask the quiver that Tsuzuki had reduced him to, standing half naked in the bathroom doorway.   
  
Disheartened, Hisoka's attitude proving his suspicions, he turned away, uttering an understanding, " hai," before the door closed behind him. Allowing the belt to slip off of his pants, he rolled the leather into a loose coil and set it on the toilet, pulling his pants off slowly short afterwards, folding them and placing them atop the belt. Stripping his body of his underwear, he slid to the ground underneath the shower head and lathered himself up, covering his fithly body in the pink bubbles.  
  
It was the worst rejection the brunette could have ever imagined, but he would try not to let on, and hide his feelings once more; looking forward once more to the brief embraces, and holding the blonde while he cried... Twisting the shower knob on, he allowed the hot pellets of water to wash away his dissapointment, to carry them down the drain pipe along with the pink suds and mud that covered his skin.  
  
Meanwhile, outside of the bathroom, listening to the sound of the shower on his partner, Hisoka tried to force the images of Tsuzuki under that very showerhead from his mind, as he tossed and turned on the stiff matress in frustration.  
  
  
***End of Chapter Six*** ^-^ Almost at the Yaoi goodness... or am I? Cackle cackle cackle!!!(Ha! I spelled it right!) 


	8. Chapter Seven

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: Yaoi warning, this is going to be the most YAOI packed chapter as of yet in the fic, although there will more likely be more later on (and heavier) this is to warn the homophobic, or those who do not appreciate such. And Santa Korosu still haunts this fic, so be aware that blood and death are soon behind...(man am I ever messed up for creating such a wacko... or am I? *insert evil laughter*) These are also not my characters (if they were I wouldn't need a disclaimer every chapter), so no sueing. Also I am using **~** to signify the beginning and end of a dream sequence, so be prepared to see that in this chapter. Anywho... see ya at the end of the fic ^-^!  
  
Chapter Seven: Dreaming of You  
  
'What was happening to him? Why did he find his partner so inticing all of a sudden?' There was no mistake, Hisoka liked Tsuzuki, the way that the images haunted his mind, and the fact that he actually enjoyed them! Thrusting an angry fist at his pillow over and over again, he tried to pound out the reality; it was like some sick sort of punishment, the fact that he may be stuck with this feeling for the rest of eternity, and it would never be returned. He could have cried, but in the end it wouldn't accomplish anything, Tsuzuki would still be as unattainable... 'no,' crying was not an option.  
  
Instead he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, eyes undistracted as he sorted through the multitude of confusion. His ears perked as the sound of running water in the next room ceased, leaving the entire suite eerily silent. At least with that sound gone, the images of his partner faded, and his eye lids drooped. Although he had slept most of the day asleep, this last hour had left him mentally exhausted, and he couldn't help but drift to sleep, the brunette claiming his unconscious mind as it had occupied his consciousness.  
  
Meanhile slipping one foot into the warm water of the bathtub, carefully finding his footing on the slippery surface of the porcelain tub, he lowered his dripping body into the refreshing fluid. Tsuzuki sighed deeply as the water surrounded him, wrapping it's silky arms around his tired body, it's soft lip kissing his pale skin, as his tortured mind sorted itself. When his thoughts weren't on his younger companion, they were full of the images that had left him in shambles earlier, death and murder; and of the two, neither preferable. Hisoka had ordered him to stop thinking of the both anyhow, it was in the past and there was no need in torturing himself over something he could not control.  
  
Hisoka... although the youth was a welcome thought to his mind, he was a dream, he was beyond Tsuzuki's reach. 'Hisoka would never like a man.' He insisted, searching his mind for any evidence that could prove him right. ' He loved Tsubaki on the Queen Camelia, is that not proof enough?'  
  
It was slightly ironic, thought the tall brunette, how of all the people, that had been interested, he had fallen for the one straight one. He had eternity, he was free of the effects of time, but it appeared to have been wasted on him; all he had wanted in life was death, and even in death he was awarded life. All he could conclude was that he was cursed, someone up there really hated him, either that, or they loved torturing him.  
  
The water could only bring him so much relief, and all the man wanted to do was to curl up in his bed and sleep, to dream of the teen he could never love. So he lifted his body out of the water and reached for a towel, steeping out of the tub and dripping on the tiled floor, he toweled the water off of his skin. Wrapping the cloud white towel around his waist as he reached for another to dry his hair. He would just tell Hisoka that it was his turn for the bath, lay down on his bed, pull the quilt up over his half dressed body, and sleep. Prepared to do so, the brunette crept out the door and into the open suite.  
  
Across the room lay the blonde, facing the ceiling as he silently moaned , his fists clenching and releasing softly; smiling, the purple eyed shinigami found his way across the room, a hand roughly drying the water out of his hair. Seating his form down onto Hisoka's bed, he sat and watched as the teen tossed on the sheets, mouthing near silent pleas to no one in particular. The quilts, although not covering the younger lean body, were tangled about the blondes limbs in disarray, he was almost too cute to want to wake.  
  
**~**   
Sakura petals fell freely around the two, the blonde leaning back, inbetween the legs of his taller partner, an affectionate smile on his usually stoic face. Sighing contentedly he purred into the elder who eagerly wrapped his arms around Hisoka's slender shoulders and nipped at the teens bare neck.  
  
Tsuzuki grinned evily at his submissive partner, smiling when the pale flesh went pink under his lips; exhaling heatedly onto Hisoka's exposed throat, the brunette purred," How much do you love me?" before resuming his erotic task.   
  
Hisoka could feel the blood rushing to his groin as Tsuzuki's lips and hands carressed his flesh, and fought to stiffle a moan in order to reply," I-I...I"  
  
**~**  
  
Tsuzuki watched as the teen smiled, quietly mewing in his sleep, " I-I...I," and the elder smiled, placing his hands onto the delicate shoulders of his partner. Gripping softly, he shaked them lightly, leaning forward to whisper into the youth's ear.  
  
"Wake up Hisoka, it's your turn," the brunette softly breathed into his sleeping comrades ear, waiting for his actions to rouse the teen, and Hisoka curled closer. Pulling up from the blonde, hearing the other stir to life, Tsuzuki stared as those bright green pools cracked open slightly.  
  
"Tsuzuki.." the teen began, his hand sliding up the other's damp skin as he sat himself up on the bed, eyes glazed over. Gripping the elders shoulder tightly Hisoka purred, pulling the brunette closer, " I..." And his feather light lips took Tsuzuki's needily, his tongue diving into the unexpecting shinigami's mouth.  
  
The brunette was almost paralyzed as his partner's lips descended atop his own, eyes wide with surprise and his entire body trembling. Hisoka had obviously recognized that it was Tsuzuki, or else he wouldn't have purred his name so suggestively before he'd claimed him. Hisoka's tongue traveled around within Tsuzuki's mouth needily and his arms wrapped tightly around his partners neck as his entire body arched against Tsuzuki, Hisoka's erection pressing against the elders hips.   
  
Wanting the younger shinigami now more than ever before, he allowed his body to respond to his desires and his strong arms wrapped around Hisoka tightly. He returned the kiss passionately, groaning into Hisoka's mouth, as his tongue battled with the younger's. Subconsciously he pulled the teen into his lap, dragging his hands up and down Hisoka's sides roughly, as his lips continued uninterrupted atop his partner's.  
  
Hisoka mewed as his body arched against the other's yet again, it was all so real, he didn't want to ever wake up from this dream. His eyes opened reluctantly, the haze lifting, but the image didn't dissappear. Nearly leaping out of the grasp of his partner, the blonde cowered away, ' what had he done in his sleep?' His breath heaved and Hisoka stared, frightened, at the also breathless, and throughly shocked Tsuzuki.  
  
His heart thumped loudly and rapidly in his heaving chest, his mouth hanging open and his purple eyes staring at the cowering teen. 'What was the matter?' But he didn't need to ask the question, he had horrified and most likely ruined every chance he'd ever have with his now distraut partner; if only he had repressed his hormones long enough, or made sure that this was what the teen desired. Beating himself up internally, Tsuzuki turned away from the younger shamefully, a bright red blush covering his pale cheeks as strands of soaked hair hid his shameful eyes. However, the feeling of the blonde's lips still tingled on his lips, and his heart still reached out for the other painfully.   
  
Hisoka didn't know what to think, he obviously felt strongly for Tsuzuki, so much so that he had just... But the other hadn't been the one to pull away, it was him, and the brunette looked hurt, Hisoka could feel the pain Tsuzuki felt, and wanted nothing more than to take away that pain. His eyes opened widely as a vision flashed before his eyes, Tsuzuki didn't hate him for it, in fact he-  
  
" Hisoka, I don't know how to say this," the brunette shakily began," but I-I..." he couldn't bring himself to say it, ' I love you'. " I-"  
  
The teen didn't need to hear what Tsuzuki was trying to say, he knew it... Tsuzuki loved him. But no one had ever loved him.  
  
Hisoka didn't know how to react, but the tears fell freely from his open eyes, it was more than he'd ever dreamed of, and he knew it! Throwing himself at his partner, he wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki and he cried, trembling atop his partner uncontrollably. Not even his parents had loved him, no one had ever loved him; he had been used, his flesh taken, and he thought it would have been that way forever.  
  
And Tsuzuki, in midsentence, and shocked at the sudden outburst, just held Hisoka as he cried and cried.  
  
***End of Chapter*** I know that didn't end too well, but I am writing the next chapter soon ( as in right now) so I'll post them together. So please, tell me what you think Reviews Please! ^-^ 


	9. Chapter Eight

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: This chapter is yet another dive into the lovely world of Yaoi, it is much more intense than the former so I warn those yet again.(While I giggle insanely from behind my keyboard) I doubt there will be much gore in this chapter, so that will be a welcome break. I do not own YnM... Yeah we all get it, so shall we proceed ^-^!  
  
Chapter Eight: Passionate Encounters  
  
Tsuzuki was unsure what to think, Hisoka was an empath so that probably helped him refrain from actually saying the surprisingly difficult phrase, so it was likely that the younger knew what he had intended to say. If so, then why hadn't he left, was he horrified to the point of tears? Adjusting his position on the bed, pulling the distraught teen into his arms, Tsuzuki held him for a while, allowing the other to let it out while he tried to sort everything out in his head. Stroking the blonde's back softly, he rested his cheek on his partner's hair, wrapping an arm around the crying boy affectionately.  
  
"Hisoka..." his hand paused at the small of Hisoka's back and his head lift off it's rest atop the other. "What's the matter?" Tsuzuki needed to know, although it may hurt him more than it will help, he needed an answer.  
  
Sniffling softly, wiping the tears that still fell down his cheeks, Tsuzuki's soft thumb wiping fresh tears from beneath Hisoka's sparkling green eyes, he stared in silence, eyes locked on the serious purple eyes of the other. " I-I " he choked on the words, throat constricted from crying so much, " no one," he hiccuped in midsentence. "No one has ever, nobody has ever," shy eyes turned away from the penetrating gaze, unable to repeat the rest of the sentence.  
  
A pale hand gripped the blonde's chin as he turned his face away, pulling the teary teen back into the stare of the other. " Are you insulted?" The brunette pushed on, prying the answer out of the trembling teen.  
  
"No, of course not!" Hisoka shouted, a little too readily as he tried to hide the soft pink that spread across his tear stained cheeks.   
  
Relieved, the near nude shinigami leaned closer, lids drooping over his purple eyes as his lips claimed Hisoka's in a soft kiss, hand pulling the other's chin close enough to do so. Although the younger's lips quivered as they were pulled close, Tsuzuki ensured that he wasn't too forceful to start; still unsure of Hisoka's willingness, or if the youth was even interested in the brunette.   
  
Pulling away reluctantly, he turned his gaze onto the teen, whose eyes remained half hooded by his full lashes, his lips still slightly puckered, slowly closing. "How was that?" Tsuzuki inquired, his deep voice nearing a whisper. He wanted more than anything to yank the teen into his strong arms, and allow his lips to run wild, but he felt it better to give Hisoka a chance to object if he wanted to, although that would be the most hurtful type of rejection the shinigami could possibly think of.  
  
Hisoka had no wish for the other to stop, but he could sense how unsure, and almost terrified the other was feeling. Wrapping his lean arms around Tsuzuki's neck, one hand clenching his partner's wet hair, the blonde closed his eyes, his lips nearing Tsuzuki's own, he breathed huskily atop the others. " More," and he took Tsuzuki's lips once more, the kiss deepening with every passing second. Pulling the other further onto his bed, Hisoka crawled into Tsuzuki's lap once more, his hands combing through the wet locks.   
  
Nervous, although the other had asked for more, Tsuzuki felt unsure still; pulling away from the expectant Hisoka he stuttered, " you still need to take a bath." Hisoka's green eyes blinked a second, unsure of the hesitance Tsuzuki displayed, before he turned his gaze away from the elder. They both felt slightly awkward, although he was certain it was his partner's unsure attitude at the heart of it, he needed to show him otherwise.  
  
Climbing out of Tsuzuki's lap, he agreed. " Hai, I probably do." And reluctantly he stood, if Tsuzuki loved him, why was he being so hesitant? A small smile adorning his tear stained face he whispered. " Now will you scrub my back?" One hand wrapping around the other's wrist as he beckoned the brunette join him.  
  
Surprised by the forward implications, Tsuzuki stared up at Hisoka, stuttering slightly, " If you want me to." Internally he felt almost delighted as he joined the seemingly shy teen to the washroom. It was obviously a sign that the blonde had accepted his advances, perhaps their compatibility was not zero after all!   
  
Hisoka dropped Tsuzuki's wrist his hands unsurely reaching for the hem of his sweater. Was he really ready to show this to Tsuzuki? To let the other see his cursed body? ' He loves you... he doesn't care about that.' This was the very reason he prefered to bathe alone, was he actually ready to take these first few steps? It was almost as though the brunette sensed his worry, and muscled arms wrapped around him from behind, hands reaching beneath the orange cloth and caressing his abdomen. It was those hands that softly ran up his sides and gently pulled off the orange sweater, sliding it up his shivering form and over his head, discarding it across the room lazily.   
  
" I wont look if you don't want me to." The purple eyed shinigami offered, his chin cradled on the blonde's shoulder. He could sense how nervous the other was over this particular issue, and he wanted more than anything to kill Muraki for it.   
  
" No," Hisoka responded, " if I don't ever get over this, then he has as good enough as won." The shy teen admitted, turning to face his partner, he took a few steps backwards. " Please look." He instructed, arms spread as he tightly closed his green eyes, waiting for Tsuzuki's horrified reaction. He waited a second, a few more, almost a minute before Tsuzuki's familiar voice filled the room.  
  
" Your beautiful." Was the last thing the teen heard before he was swept into Tsuzuki's arms, and his lips were covered by Tsuzuki's yet again. Tsuzuki didn't mind, he loved him either way, but could he love a scarred- Wait! The blonde pulled away. If Muraki was dead... He examined his arms and torso closely; there was no trace of the intricate carvings that stained his flesh bright red.   
  
"They're gone. " He smiled, he was no longer slave to that man, he was free, he was Tsuzuki's. He could have shouted, but those lips found his own, silencing him, and he was in no mood to object anymore. He did stir a little though, when he felt those fingertips graze beneath his jeans, stroking along the inside of his waistband. It was less than a few seconds later that the other hand swiftly drew down the zipper, rousing a yelp from the blonde. Sure hands then slid both his pants and his underwear down the sides of his legs, lips leaving Hisoka's to accomplish the task, a blush streaking his face as Tsuzuki exposed him fully, including the erection that previously went unnoticed beneath both his jeans and boxers.   
  
Smiling at the reaction he had obviously achieved form the embarrassed shinigami, he stood once more pulling the reddening teen to him, out of the pants and boxers that sat on the floor. Wrapping an arm around Hisoka's slender waist he pressed his own groin against Hisoka's aroused flesh, smiling when the blonde gulped and moaned against Tsuzuki. His hands gripped Tsuzuki's shoulders as the brunettes pelvis began to oscillate against Hisoka's, causing the youngers knees to tremble.   
  
Pulling away just a few centimetres, he allowed the towel to fall out from between them, leaving both thoroughly exposed. Planting a kiss on Hisoka's quivering lips, he slowly settled them onto the floor, sliding beneath the shower head. " You should probably have your shower now," Tsuzuki instructed, his hand swiftly turning on the running water, letting it run over their skin until Hisoka was thoroughly soaked. It was then that Tsuzuki began to softly lather up his panting partner, spreading the pink suds all over the other's damp skin.   
  
Massaging the soap along the teens chest and shoulders had received soft pants, and Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile. It was after this that his hands dared to venture further, caressing just below Hisoka's tiny navel, fingers massaging light circles as he waited for some kind of signal to continue. The blonde panted heavily, leaning up against the back wall for support as his legs spread for the brunette, and Hisoka swallowed heavily in silent anticipation. Understanding the signal, his hand followed it's destined path and teasingly trailed up and down the throbbing shaft, while his other hand stroked up and down his partner's long leg. Wrapping his fingers around Hisoka's arousal, he pumped mercifully, positioning himself between Hisoka's spread legs and propping the teen up in his lap.   
  
Hisoka moaned loudly, his legs wrapping around Tsuzuki's waist as his arms trembled, threatening to give way beneath him. Tsuzuki knowingly wrapped an arm around Hisoka's waist, and the green eyed bishounen soon forgot that problem as the brunette's hand picked up it's pace. Tsuzuki's teeth nipped at Hisoka's as he pulled the teen close, sandwiching his hand and Hisoka's flesh between their two bodies as his lips claimed the blonde's beneath the spray of the shower.  
  
All the while, Tsuzuki's own arousal pressed against Hisoka's bottom, producing deep groans from the elder shinigami. It was with this feeling that Hisoka knew the next step, it was almost imprinted on his mind permanently when Muraki had ravaged him. But for some strange reason, he wanted Tsuzuki to repeat the actions of the insane doctor, no matter how much it may hurt him. " Tsuzuki," Hisoka managed to moan out, " please!"  
  
It was as thought Tsuzuki had a second sense in these matters, and it was of no surprise that Hisoka could sense the comprehesion of the brunette. Lifting his lips off of his partner's he stopped in all that he was doing and stared thoughtfully into the green eyes of his koi. " Are you sure about this?" He knew that it was what Muraki had done to the boy, and he as almost certain that the other would never want to repeat it again. Nodding in agreement, Hisoka pulled back slightly, waiting for Tsuzuki to take him with eyes clenched tightly shut; he would swallow the pain for Tsuzuki, he wanted Tsuzuki to take that feeling away from Muraki, he wanted Tsuzuki to have a mark on him instead.  
  
Searching the ground briefly, Tsuzuki retrieved the shampoo bottle and squirted a small amount into his palm,' he wouldn't let this be a painful experience for the teen twice,' he thought as he applied the lubricant to his member and Hisoka's entrance. The blonde shifted atop Tsuzuki and bit on his lip as he anticipated the entrance of his lover. Positioning himself at Hisoka's tight opening, he entered slowly, caring eyes staring at Hisoka's face as he slowly pushed himself in. Then the blonde thrust down, impaling himself on the brunette's shaft completely with a cry.   
  
"Daijoubu desuka?" Tsuzuki insisted at the fast entrance, his worried eyes searching his partner's face for any sign of pain. Hisoka clung to Tsuzuki helplessly as he pulled up and impaled himself yet again, moaning with every thrust. It was answer enough, and the brunette continued with what he had started with, his hand stroking faster as he thrust inside Hisoka over and over again.   
  
Hisoka cried out Tsuzuki's name over and over again as Tsuzuki hit something deep inside him with each thrust, explosion after explosion of pleasure repeatedly claiming the inexperienced teen. This felt nothing like Muraki, there was no pain, only wave after wave of continual pleasure and he knew he was near the end. Burying his face in Tsuzuki's shoulder he clung tightly to his lover, as his entire body trembled, something exploding from within him as he came in Tsuzuki's wet palm. Tsuzuki followed soon after as Hisoka's velvety walls clenched around him in the heights of his passion.   
  
Panting heavily, pulling himself out of his heaving partner, Tsuzuki released both of them, and lightly kissing his lover on the lips, he allowed for the water to wash the evidence of their lovemaking from both of their bodies. His hands planted on the tiled floor beside him, he fought for lost breath, eyes clenched tightly shut as he took in deep breaths; Hisoka weakly propped up against the wall, his chest also rising and falling heavily. Extending a muscled arm, the brunette turned the tap off and the water stopped, their heavy breathing the only sound in the bathroom.   
  
After what seemed like forever, Tsuzuki crawled over to the dry towels and took hold of two, returning with one for each. Tossing one to the breathless teen, he toweled off his own tingling skin, amethyst eyes sparkling as he watched the blonde mirror his actions with pink cheeks. Leaning forwards he gave Hisoka a peck on the cheek, almost shocked when the blonde's lips curled into a smile. Slowly standing, Tsuzuki extended a hand for his koi, pulling the flushed shinigami to his feet and into his arms.   
  
Dropping the towels to the floor, he guided the weak Hisoka to the bedroom, supporting the obviously tired teenager on his shoulders. Flopping down onto the bed, Tsuzuki wrapped an arm around the other, sighing heavily he opened his mouth to speak, but halted when he heard the steady and even breathing from the blonde cradled in his arms. Listening to the soft inhaling and exhaling, draping a quilt over their naked bodies, he allowed the breathing to lull him to sleep, a smile adorning his face as he curled up against the teen.  
  
  
*** End of Chapter Eight*** I enjoyed that! Did you? Why not tell me how much ^-~! Reviews! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: This fanfic is a yaoi, murder mystery, which means that there is mention of both death and manlove. I understand that all readers are no doubt tired of reading my rambling, and I'm not a very fast typer, but I felt like making a really long run on sentence, and I like to fill up lots of space with my rambling. ( I also write all of my disclaimers before I write the actual chapter, so I only go back if I write something unexpected ^-~). I do not own YnM, so don't come after me for money I don't have. Thus, just sit back, relax, and read my pretties! READ!  
  
Chapter Nine: Rules are Rules  
  
Groaning, his purple eyes cracked open lazily, his hazy vision clearing slowly as he rolled over in bed. When he hit something warm, he almost jumped out of bed, his eyes shooting open, as he stared at the sleeping face of Hisoka. It took a few moments to register, but he sighed happily and wrapped a heavy arm around the sleeping blonde affectionately, the other groaning and cuddling closer at the gesture. He could now clearly recall the last night, he could vividly picture the blonde writhing in pleasure as he tossed his head from side to side, soaked by the heavy downpour under the shower. Hisoka was all his, and no one could take him away from the protective shinigami; it was all like one big dream, and Tsuzuki never wanted to wake.  
  
Glancing over the golden head of hair that obscured his view, Tsuzuki could see a plain white card sitting on the end table, a Gushoushin stamp decorating it's plain surface. Reluctantly he sat up and grabbed onto the card, reading over it's contents with a sour face. The orders were plain and simple, instructing the brunette to return to JuuOhCho immediately, and alone. It was the first time he were ever ordered to do anything specifically without the accompaniment of the younger shinigami, but orders were orders; and if he were quick enough, chances were that he could go and return before Hisoka woke up.  
  
Tip toeing to the washroom, he distastefully cringed at the wrinkled and dirty outfit, it was not the best outfit to wear to work, but it would have to due until he changed once he finally got back to JuuOhCho. Pulling the still damp dress shirt and pants on, combing through his messy hair, he glanced at his reflection before vanishing, amd left for JuuOhCho.   
  
Reappearing before the tall and ominous building, the smiling brunette headed towards his own room, preparing to change out of the wrinkly clothing before meeting with the chief. Unfortunately he was barely half way down the hall when Gushoushin pulled the messy shinigami in the first open door.  
  
"Good Morning Tsuzuki-san, " the bird cheerfully greeted ," we've been waiting. There's something important that the chief needs to talk to you about." However, Tsuzuki found himself almost fearing what was about to be said, specifically without Hisoka there.   
  
Stumbling a little, he coughed as he steadied himself, adjusting his jacket unsurely, four pairs of eyes glued to his form. "Tsuzuki, please sit," the chief coughed, eyes lowering to the table. "We have something very important to discuss with you. "   
  
Tsuzuki could only guess that it had something to do with the body that he had found in the church, no doubt punishment for his allowing something like that to happen while he was on the job. However, the tone the chief had taken told him that it was something entirely different; and the man sat as a way to steady himself, preparing for the news that he feared would make him crash to the ground. Feet shuffling unsurely under the table, he nodded, his hands clenched tightly in front of him as he swallowed the knot in his throat, " Hai?"  
  
Clearing his throat, the grey haired authority figure searched for the words to explain the situation as best he could. " Tsuzuki, we like to keep a close eye on our employees here in the Hades organization; and when we see a possibly harmful situation, we try to extinguish the threat as soon as possible."   
  
Tsuzuki now knew what his supervisor was about to say, he knew and dreaded the words that were sure to come from the elder in barely a few seconds. He held his breath hoping that it would lessen the blow that was inevitably going to hit him, and he listened on, entire body tense.  
  
"We have carefully, as you may have noticed, kept our staff body to purely men. This was by no means a sexist measure, it was a way to prevent potentially harmful situations from happening. However, we have never before been faced with a situation quite like this one. "The chief paused, eyes returning to his fists briefly before staring right into Tsuzuki's worried pools of purple. " We are sorry to say it, but your relationship with Kurosaki-kun must stop here. We are also taking Kurosaki-kun off of the case, and Gushoushin will be your partner until we can find you a new one." The bird nodded and Tatsumi, Watari, Gushoushin, and the chief all turned to the shocked shinigami. " I'm sorry Tsuzuki, but this is for your own safety."  
  
Tsuzuki could have lashed out right there and destroyed them all at once, he could summon Suzaku and they all would be reduced to nothing but ash, but he didn't. It killed him to do so, but he swallowed the lump in his throat, and croaked, "wakarimashita." Pushing his seat back and he stood, shoulder's slumped and his head lowered. It was inevitable really, he wasn't even sure why he had even gotten his hopes up; he knew that one way or another, the one he loved would be torn from his grasp, and he would be alone again.  
  
A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder, and his eyes met the blue eyes of a softly smiling Tatsumi. " I'm sorry Tsuzuki," he regretfully stated. 'How did he even begin to understand, or even pity him, it was disgusting!' Slapping away the hand, the brunette stomped out of the room, tears forming in his purple eyes as he wiped them away with an angry fist.  
  
~Back on earth, the blonde teenager groaned as he rolled over, arm grasping the air for the form of another. Hand falling on a hard body, he sighed and cuddled closer, purring into the soft cloth of the other's top. "Tsuzuki, ohay-" he stopped in mid sentence, eyes wide as stared into the hateful amber eyes of another. He recognized the man, he even remembered him clearly, but he could sense no other intent but to harm.  
  
He would have screamed, he would have shouted for his lover's aid but before he could open his mouth, a damp cloth clamped down over his face, an unfamiliar scent filling his nostrils. His head felt heavy, his vision blurring as he went limp in the cold grasp of the taller man. Then everything went black.  
  
~Tsuzuki threw the door to the motel open, he didn't really know what to say or think, or how he would break the news to the no doubt sleeping blonde. " Hisoka, Hisok-" He paused in midsentence, eyes wide as he stared at the empty bed...   
  
Rushing towards the bed, Tsuzuki threw the quilts off the matress, frantically searching for some kind of evidence or sign that his lover was still there. Running into the bathroom, he stared worriedly at the pile of laundry that still remained, crumpled on the tiled floor. 'Where could he have gone?' But he knew the answer, but he just didn't want to admit it just yet, clinging to the tiniest bit of hope, although he already knew it was dashed.  
  
Returning to the empty room he found the one thing that he feared; sitting on the end table was a christmas card. Opening the card, his horrified eyes scanned the words, written in the familiar black ink. " I have him Tsuzuki. Better come and get him back. You have two days." And it was signed it that horrific script.  
Santa Korosu.  
  
  
***End of Chapter Nine*** AH!!!!!! Reviews! @.@ 


	11. Chapter Ten

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: Voila! Gaze upon my creation in awe, feast your eyes on the ten tantalizing chapters of man love, blood, death, and kidnapping. Is it not precious? *evil grin* I am quite proud to say so myself ^-~ I do not own YnM, and if you were going to sue someone for copyright values, why torture us poor little fanfic writers? We have so little all ready! Please! Have mercy on our empty pockets! Just leave us be! Ahem... *clears throat* I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me there... Well, what are you waiting for? There's chapters to read, and reviews to be written.   
  
Chapter Ten: Blame  
  
He hated himself; no, he despised himself for not having been there to protect the one he loved more than life itself. But more than anything, he hated JuuOhCho for pulling him from the warm arms of his lover. And now he may never see the blonde ever again, he may have lost the first person to mean anything to him to that bastard Muraki. He was certain that it was Muraki, only Muraki would target Tsuzuki so directly, and it frightened him beyond belief.   
  
Tears streamed down his face as he clung to the quilt that was perfumed with Hisoka's scent, glaring into the empty space before him. 'Was happiness too much to ask for?' However, Tsuzuki knew it was just him, he and his cursed alien body; he was never destined to be happy, angst had become a part of his never ending life.   
  
Fluttering into the open motel room, Gushoushin's squeeky voice carried, "Tsuzuki-san! Tsuzuki-san!" Before it halted in the air, huge blank eyes staring helplessly down at the near empty room and the crying Tsuzuki.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka wa doko desu ka?" The bird questioned in a quiet voice, floating dangerously close to his hurt partner's head. "Tsuzuki?" It began again, leaning closer to the still shinigami.  
  
Suddenly a pillow was thrust into the face of the curious bird, sending it flying across the room with a varidable force. Throwing his shuddering body back into a seating position, his eyes glared daggers at the bird like animal, their stony gaze never leaving the proclaimed guilty animal. "That bastard has him! That bastard has MY HISOKA!" The brunette flailed on the spot, christmas card clenched tightly in his left hand as he took out his anger at the Hades association on the small librarian. His voice quivering as he continued his verbal assault, " He has my Hisoka... and it's all your fault."   
  
Gushoushin was, to put it simply, speechless. In the seventy years he had known the brunette, he had never seen such a display; and it frightened him. Feathered hand craddling his throbbing head, he hovered dizzily, spinning eyes locked on the infuriated shinigami. Hisoka was indeed nowhere to be found, and the blonde had gone missing in the time that Tsuzuki had been summoned to JuuOhCho, so chances were that the event had been planned for a time when the purple eyed shinigami were absent; and JuuOhCho had ever so conveniently supplied an opportune moment, by mistake of course.  
  
Tsuzuki shuddered and collapsed onto the still warm bed, arms clenching tightly to the blanket he had so desperately clung to earlier. Gushoushin was surprized at how emotionally Tsuzuki had reacted to their situation, his mood dampened since the news at JuuOhCho earlier that day. However, it was now blatantly obvious how strongly the shinigami felt for his now kidnapped partner, and how dangerous this kind of vulnerability could have proven to be; this being the precise reason why the Hades association had taken such strong measures to prevent such meddlesome ties from being formed.  
  
He could still feel the warm presence of his lover craddled lovingly in his strong arms, his dillusional mind unwilling to let go of the image that kept the bishounen sane. He had to calm down and think rationally, he needed to find Hisoka as soon as possible. However, even Tsuzuki knew that it wouldn't happen, he was never the voice of reason, it had always been Hisoka. Hisoka was the one that kept control of the hyper shinigami, the one to keep Tsuzuki on a leash and stuck to a particular mission; and now he was gone. He needed Hisoka to find Hisoka, he needed the strict discipline to pull him out of his emotional cage... he needed Hisoka desperately.   
  
Leaping to his feet, the upset brunette stormed towards the door, not even acknowledging the bird that frantically followed him. "Tsuzuki-san! What are you doing?! Where are you going?!" It yelled at the deaf shinigami, flying in the tear stricken man's path. Tossed aside like a rag doll, the chicken shouted after it's assaulter. "Tsuzuki-san!"  
  
Voice as cold as ice, the retreating shinigami informed, "I need to get Hisoka back." His steps slowed as he grew nearer and nearer to the door, eyes glued to the terra cotta plain he hesitated. He had no idea where to look, he knew only that he had to find Hisoka, and as soon as possible. Something drew him back to the chapel, that or the destroyed mansion that had served as a prison for the teen previously. His hand rested on the chilling door knob, reeking of the presence of the kidnapper, so much so that even the brunette felt it and sneered; he paused, foggily searching through memory for any other location that stunk of the white haired sociopath.  
  
"Kyoto..." he uttered, voice resounding in the eerily empty hallway; it may have been where Muraki was expected to be dead, but it was the only other place, seeing that the Queen Camelia had been abandoned. It was almost ironic, the way Muraki seemed to have him on a leash, the vengeful brunette desperately searching for the one who had so intently chased after him previously; Tsuzuki had to stiffle a sarcastic chuckle.   
  
With three places in mind, Tsuzuki was ready to set out. None of his hunches were definitely correct, but at least they would be time consuming; he would think of another place if his initial assumptions proved false. Gulping down the frog in his throat, he turned the knob, eyes clenched tightly shut as he pulled open the door, overwhelmed with a sense of loneliness. Never before had he felt so alone, there were few circumstances that he was to investigate alone, but he felt the emptiness even stronger now that Hisoka could not just pop out of nowhere and help.   
  
He wouldn't let anyone stop him, he was determined to find the blonde and no one could stand in his way. Tsuzuki assured himself, nodding from behind his tightly shut lids as he smashed into the rigid figure of another. Falling to the ground, he braced himself for the soft landing, eyes cracking open to look at his blockade. Met by the soft blue stare of an all too familiar shinigami, Tsuzuki felt frozen in his tracks. "Tatsumi?" The younger unsurely questioned, legs quivering as he attempted to stand, pinned by the deadly smile.   
  
"Tsuzuki-san, where were you going?" The secretary shyly asked, a little hesitant in response to the former temper of the amethyst eyed brunette. Extending a hand, he pulled the struggling shinigami to his feet and led him, against his will, back into the motel room.   
  
Struggling against the strong hold of his former partner, the determined bishounen found his energy leaving his tired body, and he forced himself to relax. Tatsumi had always been the physically stronger of the two, and his determination even rivaled that of the desperate Tsuzuki; in simpler words, the secretary obviously had a purpose and he would not allow Tsuzuki to leave until it was executed.   
  
Curiously glancing around, the blue eyed shinigami calmly asked, "Where is Kurosaki-kun?" Gaze turning to Tsuzuki as he sought his answer, silence an encourager on the taller's part.   
  
A tear tricked down Tsuzuki already flaming cheek and he growled low in his throat, biting down on his lip. Shaking it's birdlike head towards Tatsumi, Gushoushin bowed it's head, trying to voice the situation to the elder.  
  
Eyes falling on the crumpled christmas card that rested on the endtable, Tatsumi nodded, " I see..." His stone cold glare turning to the obviously hurt Tsuzuki as he authoritatively reiterated, "I cannot allow you to go after him."  
  
~The darkness surrounded him, it's chilling lips defiling his naked body, clothed only by the arms of the shadows that taunted his tired and bound flesh. Although his senses were incredibly weak, his eyes blindfolded and his body held to the rotting wooden planks that gave him slivers when he dared to toss and turn, he could feel the approching presence of his kidnapper, sensing the wicked grin that adorned the hateful man's fair skin. Hisoka's body shuddered as an ice cold finger trailed down his bare abdomen, the claws of the decomposing wood digging into his soft back as he recoiled from the touch.   
  
The kidnapper's familiar voice chuckling as his icey cold breath tickled Hisoka's cheeks, mocking the teenager. "Don't worry, I don't plan to hurt you. This is all just to bring him to me," another finger tauntingly traced his clenched cheek bone," Bon."   
  
*** End of Chapter Ten *** I love suspenseful endings don't you ^.~!   
  
By the way, for those of you who have not seen the show, or just do not know, 'Bon' is a name that a few characters in the show to refer to Hisoka. That was hint#2, can you guess who Santa Korosu is yet? Please review ^-^! 


	12. Chapter eleven

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: Yaoi 'n Murder (YnM- Ha! I know, bad joke...) Because there is only a couple of people who will actually read this wasteful paragraph (myself being one of the two), I will blab. Beelove ahead (some of you may get this joke, some may not see: Uncle Yohji's Book of Love) Hisoka/Tsuzuki bee love to be exact. There is also some crazy killer that calls himself Santa Korosu, way to horrify children huh? Oh Well, I have never been particularily fond of children (I loath the little pieces o' $#!t) so I don't mind scarring them for life. The chapters are slowly getting more and more serious. And I'm really trying to work on my imagery for the fans out there. Oh Yah! The reason I write these! These lovely bishounen are property of Matsushita Yoko and I would just say that I am borrowing them until I can create as good characters and a story line as she has so graciously accomplished. *Give the manga-ka a standing ovation for her fabulous artwork and creative storyline* I feel sorry for those of you who are reading this, because you are really missing out on the good stuff (see below), but whatever plasters your walls. I'm going to read the chapter, but I don't know about you. You can come if you want to. (translation: Pretty pretty PLEASE!!!!)   
  
Chapter Eleven:   
  
"Tatsumi..." the confused shinigami desperately began, tear moist, sparkling eyes turning up to the strict brunette. "Doshit-"  
  
" Because you are not permitted to see Kurosaki-kun until the mission is over." The soft plea cut off by the harsh explanation of his elder. " I'm sorry Tsuzuki, but the rules are the rules. I can't really do anything about it..." For a second the rigid man almost sounded remourseful, but he replaced the affection with a stern mask and stared deep into Tsuzuki's quivering pools of purple. Half expecting the puppy to start begging, he crossed his arms, but was shocked when the other took this opportunity to push his way past the elder forcefully.  
  
Nearly toppling over in surprize, Tatsumi recoiled and took a firm hold of his former partner's wrist. " Tsuzuki I cannot allow this!" He yelled, his voice harsh and unforgiving, as he pulled the retreating shinigami back into him. And it as no surprise that the trapped Tsuzuki struggled, more forceful this time than that of before, arms and legs thrashing about in a desperate attempt to free himself of his companions protective grip.  
  
" I need to find Hisoka!" The younger persisted, fighting as hard as his will would allow him, exerting more energy than he would have sanely allowed himself against a co worker.  
  
Although reluctantly, Tatsumi released the thrashing Tsuzuki; he could more than easily recall the tremendous amounts of power his subordinate was capable of, the posession by Sagadalius still strongly imprinted in his fearful mind. But he was not so soon to give up the fight, it was his job to enforce the rules, and he would not permit such outrageous disregard, especially if the possible outcome was far from safe on Tsuzuki's part.  
  
"And where might he be?" The secretary insisted, his tone more calm than and collected as he continued, " it seems as though he may already have a good idea as to where he has been taken. Please, do tell." Almost smirking, the blue eyed official tallied another point up for him, as he adjusted the glasses that barely began to slip off his nose.  
  
" I-I..." Tsuzuki unsurely stuttered, eyes turned to the floor as his hands burried themselves in the depths of his pockets. "I have a few hunches..." he felt as though he were beneath the spotlight, and under the scrutiny of hundreds of judgemental viewers instead of just the secretary and librarian.   
  
Tatsumi could sense just how shaken this ordeal had left the younger shinigami, how the tragedy had begun to make the innocent man desperate. If were anyone else Tatsumi would not have spared them even the tiniest bit of remourse, however, he understood the brunette's turmoil, and would do anyhting to lift it from at least one of them. He was, at first reluctantly, one of the many who had their eye on Tsuzuki; he was also one of the first to notice that with Hisoka's arrival came many problems, and his feelings would no longer be of any merit. He too loved a fellow shinigami, but it was Tsuzuki who was being punished, although there were so many who had fallen prisoner to their feelings as well.   
  
For reasons such as these, and others he couldn't even begin to describe, his expression softened and he took a step forward, soft palm cupping his companion's shoulder. Casting a wary glance towards the confused Gushoushin, he ordered, " Tell the chief of what has happened. I intend to stay here as Tsuzuki's partner until I can fulfill my task, and bring Kurosaki-kun back." Attempting to hide his true feelings and sympathy in the complicated reasoning, he turned his soft smile on the teary shinigami who curiously stared up at his former partner.  
  
"Hai!" The chicken bowed and disappeared out of the motel room without a word of objection, or additional farewells. With the bird gone, it left a heavy and tense atmosphere in the eerily quiet room.  
  
"Tatsumi..." the unsure Tsuzuki began, eyes searching for whatever strings might be attached to the situation, it seemed too good to be true. Trusting in the objectives of his superior, he could have broke down into tears that very moment, but held back and swallowed his sorrow. There was only one way that he would get his lover back, and that was if he sucked it up and began the search.   
  
" Tatsumi, " Tsuzuki began, more confident in himself," is there any special monitoring system that JuuOhCho has on it's shinigami. I mean, you knew when..." he blushed at the memory and the fact that his work place had taken such steps into his personal life.  
  
" I'm sorry," Tatsumi replied regretfully, " We only have a tendancy to keep a closer eye on our shingami when potentially harmful situations arise." The taller was a little shy to reply, this would have been the first time he and the energetic brunette would have been partner's for a long time. No one had ever directly mentioned to Tsuzuki the reason for their breaking, but Tatsumi knew that it was he that caused it to happen.  
  
Over the three months as Tsuzuki's partner he had grown acceptionally close to the younger brunette. It was then that his crush first sprouted, and it was then that he would have done anything to ensure the safety of his partner, including sacrificing his own life. At the time he could have only seen the affection as means of strength, but it was just as his feelings intensified that he was recalled, it was that day that he was torn from Tsuzuki's side.  
  
But with Hisoka, the officials of the Hades association were almost certain that the boy would not develop any feelings, and the agency would be safe once more. However, it was not to be, and it developed far beyond prevention or repair, and now they were faced with the situation at hand. And while the count and other officials discussed the situation, Tatsumi would do his best on earth with Tsuzuki.  
  
Sighing heavily, Tsuzuki felt his weight sag and his body droop; 'there must be some way!' He attempted to coax his body into a solution as he had done so many times before, a frown adorning his face, deep in thought. Hisoka had been kidnapped once before, and he had been able to find his partner then... but he had also know the identity of the killer-  
  
He could have jumped at the exciting recollection, his eyes brightening as he recalled the paper messenger that had found the blonde while he had distracted the doctor. It was not a positive, and he wasn't even sure if the bird would last over long distances, but it was a shot; and he could search where he thought while it did a more directed search.   
  
The purple eyes of the now excited brunette seemed to brighten the entire drab and sulking mood of the motel room. A smile curling the ends of the youthful shinigami's lips, he took a few steps back and extended cupping palms before his previously devastated form. It was at times like this that even the seemingly enviless secretary longed for Hisoka's powers of mind reading, the sudden delighted expression frightening the usually calm tempered man.   
  
Concentrating on the intricate folds, identical to those of an origami paper crane, he allowed images of his loving partner to willingly decorate his thoughts. In what seemed like no time at all, a small white bird materialized before the brunette shinigami, it's milky wings leaving a sparkling trail as they flapped in place.  
  
The healthy glitter had returned to amethyst eyes once more, and his smile turned to face the confused expression of the elder. " It's a messenger," he carefully informed, the bird momentarily perching atop Tsuzuki's index finger as he took the time to explain the creation and the presence of the baffling creature. " I used it to find Hisoka last time. " A wide grin adorned his tear stained face, " It can find him for us... I hope."  
  
With a gentle rise of his formerly still hand, the bird took to flight, escaping from no entrance in particular, again leaving the two shinigami swimming in an uncomfortable silence. Tsuzuki was still uncertain of the effectiveness of the messenger, and the simple thought brought back the worry; forcing the brunette to almost age visually from the stress, although his picture perfect features could have seemed unchanged to an untrained eye.  
  
It was still early in the day, the promising time awarding the anxious Tsuzuki investigation time; that was, if his new partner permitted.   
  
There was no way that the authoritative shinigami could have refused, it was always so difficult to refuse the requests of the seemingly innocent Tsuzuki. It was amazing how the purple eyed brunette held so much power over almost the entire shinigami task force, captivating the division with his ignorant charm, yet he had not once taken advantage of it... he could have remained with Hisoka, had he just learned to control this mob of powerful admirers; thankfullym he had not yet discovered such a detrimental flaw.   
  
With a cool and collected, and very Tatsumi like, expression, he adjusted his glasses and smiled at Tsuzuki. " Where shall we go first?" HE inquired, eyes studying his temporary partner's face for the delight he knew would reply to the question.  
  
" Tatsumi," Tsuzuki sparkled, before turning towards the exit; he had never before been so eager to pursue a criminal, and he was forever grateful for the opportunity Tatsumi had rewarded him. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt, for no reason. Uttering a near silent, "thank you," the brunette hurried out the door, his elder close on his tail as he sped down the street to his first suspicion.  
  
***End of Chapter Eleven*** I don't know how well I am capturing all of the characters... I also cannot see how easily the atmosphere changes in my writing. So please, as an outsider, give me feedback,it would greatly help. ^-~ PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMEOW!!!! 


	13. Chapter twelve

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: I don't even know why I write these anymore, afterall this is the twelth chapter, and if you didn't know all of this stuff by now... then why are you starting now all of a sudden? Anywho, if you want a disclaimer, see previous chapters.. pick! There are eleven others to choose from! Either way, I am intent on starting the chapter if you don't mind. See ya there!  
  
Chapter Twelve:   
  
The chapel and the mansion yielded no results for the brunette, and with those two possibilities dashed aside with a varidable force, he had but one location left. " Kyoto..." 'It was the only other possible location,' he insisted to himself, either therer, or the bastard had taken up a new hideout. With no clues, the killer's pen identity an exception (it was fake anyway), Tsuzuki prayed that his lover be in the general vicinity of the tourist city.  
  
Tatsumi had given up on finding a motive for the locations Tsuzuki had led him to, all seemingly familiar; however, he had no choice but to object to going so far out of their region. " Tsuzuki," the shocked librarian began, " why would he be in Kyoto?"  
  
" That's the only other place he could possibly be..." He whispered to no one in particular, although it did answer Tatsumi's question, to some extent. Tsuzuki did have a strange sense of reasoning, but it had never let him down before; so the blue eyed shinigami thought it best to just trust the younger, there really was nothing else to go by... unless!  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Tatsuki cried, the idea never previously dawning on him.' All of the letters had been hand written! Why hadn't he noticed it before.' Slapping himself, he placed a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder, it was as though the other hadn't even heard the suggestion. " Tsuzuki, did you hear me?" He softly inquired.  
  
Snapping out of it, Tsuzuki turned to face his superior, a little shocked at first. " Yeah," head tilted downwards he continued," I heard you," he repeated, although he already knew who the kidnapper was.  
  
It still appeared as though Tsuzuki were in a daze, with a soft smile Tatsumi began. " Perhaps we should quit for the night." It was already getting dark, and there appeared to be nothing else the two could do in Tsuzuki's current mindframe.  
  
" But Hisoka!" The suggestion seemed to have roused the brunette a fair bit, as he passionately protested.  
  
" There's nothing we can do for Kurosaki-kun if we are tired, is there?" Tatsumi was quick to reason with his temporary partner, quieting the purple eyed bishounen with it. " Let's get back to the motel."  
  
" Hai..."  
  
~***~  
  
It had been a while since Tatsumi had left with the card, claiming that it would unlock the identity of the killer, and Tsuzuki lay on his side silently. The room was so empty without Hisoka, and he wanted to go out and find the shinigami more than anything else. So caught up with his depression, he almost missed a soft pecking at the window, but his trained ears perked, and his eyes found the milky messenger on the sill.   
  
'That was it! The bird had found his beloved!' The now energized brunette rushed to the window, scooping the limp bird into his hands. It was drenched, and obviously weak; there was almost no way that the creature could lead him all the way, especially if it took the bird all day to find his lover. His depression returned, his sad eyes downcast once more, " I'll never be able to save him."  
  
The dying creature began to glow, the light filling even the darkest corners of the motel room, destroying every last trace of shadow. When Tsuzuki's purple eyes finally adjusted, the light had faded, and in the palm of his hand, rested a piece of paper.   
  
Carefully inspecting the sheet, he was pleased to find that there was an address on the small fragment of paper. Although the address was unfamiliar, his assumption had been right. Hisoka was in Kyoto.  
  
He no longer cared how much JuuOhCho threatened him, he knew where Hisoka was, and he would find him. Tatsumi had instructed him to stay in the motel room, ordered him not to move, but not even fear of the wrath of Tatsumi could stop him. Tsuzuki had less than two days left to find Hisoka, and it may take the entire time to get there. Not even pausing to get his coat, he rushed out the room, running as fast as his feet could carry him; there was easily more than five hundred kilometers between himself and Kyoto, and he hadn't a second to spare. (I'm just guestimating based on the map in my room)   
  
Hitchhiking may not have been one of his most skilled fields, but he run as far as his limbs could possibly carry him, and a vehicle would be the quickest way.It was pouring outside, and his clothing clung to his slim figure as if it were a second skin; his hair, plastered to his forehead, obscuring his vision even more than the sheet like rain had managed to accomplish. He hadn't enough time, nor the passport, to take the air way, and he now could only pray for his charm to get him a ride across the country.  
  
Violently pulling to the side of the highway, an ink black hyundai (completely random car from my mind, the car type has no real significance) nearly threw Tsuzuki into the ditch. If the car's harsh skid to teh curb hadn't shoved Tsuzuki into the ditch, the door the driver threw open did. Crawling out of the grassy ditch, Tsuzuki made it up to the car in record speed, leaning on the empty door heavily. " Get in!" A froceful voice instructed from inside the vehicle, and the purple eyed shinigami could do nothing other than comply.  
  
From the cab of the vehicle, he could now tell that the driver was a male; blonde strands of hair fell into his dull golden eyes, and his gaze never left the road. The silence in the vehicle stretched for a while, though Tsuzuki didn't really have a watch to confirm the passing. About to perk up, the driver interrupted with his own question. " Where are you headed?" His strict tone demanding a straight, no babbling answer.  
  
" Kyoto," Tsuzuki was quick to respond, although his eyes would not leave the dashboard even momentarily to acknowledge the question. He was about to elaborate, when again, that voice cut in.  
  
" Ah, give me three good reasons to take you a third of the way across this country." The man smirked the slightest bit, the corners of his mouth upturning." That is, if you can."   
  
'What was this?!' Tsuzuki's mind screamed,' some sick kind of game no doubt.' It reminded him of Muraki so strongly that he almost leapt out of the car, however, the doors were locked, and he was trapped. Supressing his fear, Tsuzuki shifted uneasily in his seat, he couldn't really think of anything overly beneficial to the driver; but he had to try, for Hisoka.  
  
" To tell you the truth," Tsuzuki began," I cannot really think of anything that you would find overly beneficial. I have no money; if I offered to pay you back as soon as I got money, you would most likely not believe me." The words were as fluent as if they had been previously planned. " I doubt that there is really any way I can assist you, in either your profession, or elsewhere. Companionship would be a meaningless suggestion, or at least to you, I assume."   
  
Turning thoughtful eyes to the blonde, he frowned, " You may as well pull over right now. It would take me the entire trip there to think of anything." Tsuzuki admitted, hand falling on the door handle, waiting for the driver to pull over.  
  
" I didn't say you had a time limit did I?" The golden eyed man smiled, and for the first time, his eyes left the road and fell upon his passenger. " Tsuzuki Asato."  
  
  
***End of Chapter Twelve*** Not even I had that planned, I hope you like how it's going. Because until I reach Kyoto, it's all improvised. Reviews?! ^-~ 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Author's notes: This is most likely the last chapter I will write before I leave for the land of the rising sun, therefore, I hope my fans will wait until I return (late June) for the next chapter. I would also like to give Aqua credit for helping me decide how to write the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy the verdict, and I'll miss ya all! ^-~  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Shocked, Tsuzuki blinked, and blinked again, startled by the knowledge the mysterious driver seemed to posess. Stuttering at first, it took the shocked and appauled shinigami a while to begin,"h-how?"   
  
A smile cracked the stonecold mask, but Tsuzuki was not the slightest bit relieved by the expression. "I'm an empath, it runs in the family I guess." Turning his eyes off the road yet again, he reassuringly smiled for a second time, " Don't worry, I will not use it to find out anything else."   
  
With that stress off of his shoulders, Tsuzuki sighed in relief, sinking into the seat heavily. The silence stretched for a bit, and the usually genki brunette felt curiousity pang at the back of his mind. "Well..." he started, his voice barely above a whisper. "You know my name, obviously, but may I ask what yours is?" He wasn't really expecting the empath to answer, but he couldn't resist the urge to ask anyways.  
  
" Kurosaki Hiroshi." Eyes widening, Tsuzuki stared in disbelief at the driver, mouth agape at the sudden, and surprizing news. Amethyst pools now more intently studying the driver, Tsuzuki was able to more carefully study the other; with the background information in place, it was obvious, the resemblance between this man and Hisoka. The way the golden blonde barely hid his vibrant eyes, the pale and flawless skin, the thin, but toned physique; if Tsuzuki didn't know any better, he could almost identify this individual as the spitting image of his lover, albeit older, no longer reminding him of the psychopathic doctor that had kidnapped Hisoka.  
  
" Are you alright?" The blonde inquired, staring into the inhumane purple of his passenger's eyes. He could sense that the other recognized him from somewhere, but had reassured the other that he would not intrude the brunette's personal thoughts; he already knew the downside of such intrusions, and was more than willing to spare himself the experience for a second time.  
  
" Yes." Tsuzuki insisted, his gaze dropping once more to his knees, "You just look like someone I knew..." He needed to find some sort of a cover, and was more than thankful that the other would not intrude his thoughts; although he was certain that with his current confusion, sorting through his thoughts would be next to impossible.  
  
" I've never been told that before, I don't really look entirely Japanese, so not many people see a resemblance." Sighing, he turned back to the road, " At least, not since he died." Using the line was almost a test that the blonde employed, waiting for a reaction from his passenger. Tsuzuki seemed unphased by the information, eyes fixed on his fingers which seemed almost intimately intwined with eachother.   
  
'That's a little odd,' he considered silently, glaning back and forth from his passenger with a speculative eye. " Are you sure your okay?" He repeated himself, unsure if indifference was the response he had intended for from the tall man.  
  
The mention of his beloved caused a stirring of his emotions, and Tsuzuki was now certain that this man was, indeed, related to his lover. Quickly recovering, he blurted out a false reasoning all in one breath, " I'm fine, it's just that I am not all that comfortable dicussing death, I'm sorry if that leaves you at an inconvenience." It was at least partially true, he never had been comfortable around that topic, especially when it related to important people around him.  
  
A soft flush swept across the driver's cheeks, and he had to choke back a slight frog in his throat before resuming," I'm sorry about that, I never intended to offend you." There was something about this man that he couldn't help but find intriguing, and some faint attachment to the nervous, and mysterious hitchhiker.  
  
The silence again overpowered any form of conversation, and Tsuzuki found himself staring at the glowing forms that he assumed were streetlights as they sped past them. The quite lull of wheels against the ground, combined with the comforting silence that drenched the vehicle; Tsuzuki felt a warmth envelope him, and his eyelids drooped, sending him into a comfortable dream world.  
  
~***~   
  
A bright light shone through his closed eyelids and he winced irritably, batting at some invisible annoyance to ward off the discomfort. No matter how hard he tried, Tsuzuki could not rid himself of the bright light, and eventually surrendered, awakening from the surprizingly pleasant slumber. Glancing out the window of the passenger seat, he noticed that the sun was high in the sky, and Kyoto's familiar streets stretched out beside him; the car was no longer moving either, the engine silent, and parked in a partially filled lot. Frantically glancing about, he noticed that the driver, Hiroshi, was seated next to him, an eerily affectionate smile curving his soft lips.  
  
" O-ohayou..." Tsuzuki shyly stuttered, a faint flush staining his pale cheeks pink.  
  
" Actually, it's more like konnichi-wa. You slept a long time." The blonde chukled, his features softening in a warm smile. " So, have you thought of your three reasons?" Kurosaki asked, leaning back in the reclined drivers seat, awaiting the amusing response he would most likely achieve.  
  
" I-uh... I mean," Tsuzuki blushed once more, cheeks a deeper red. "Gomen nasai!" He insisted, following through with the best bow he could do in the confined area, surpirzingly missing the dashboard, and rearview mirror. The blonde had done so much for him, and he still had not come up with a response to his question; he had even stayed up all night getting them to Kyoto, which was an amazing feat in it's own. And all the while Tsuzuki slept! He was appauled by his own rude behavior, and lack of appreciation, but before he could fathom another excuse, a light finger fell upon his lips.  
  
Another chuckle escaped the blonde's lips and he stared into confused pools of purple. " You are awfully cute." He commented, eyes disecting the brunette's confusion.  
  
" But! I-I mean... I!" Tsuzuki shouted, curling away from the seemingly interested man.  
  
Pulling away from Tsuzuki, Hiroshi smiled, glancing out the window before continuing. " Well, since you haven't repaid me in the way I had hoped for, we'll have to go for the next best thing." Tsuzuki gulped nervously, terrified at whatever the man could suggest. "Let me take you out for dinner, you chose the restaurant."  
  
Puzzled by the bill he was being presented with, he arched an eyebrow at his companion. "You want to take me out for dinner as payment. Isn't that a bit of a step backwards?" He didn't want to question the act, as his stomach was now verbally protesting, but he didn't want to burden the other further.  
  
" I know it sounds a little unreasonable, but I am only asking for one date, not a life time commitment. Please." Hiroshi's tone made him sound as though he were begging, and although it was utterly ludicrous, Tsuzuki could not help but agree.  
  
"Hai."   
  
~***~  
  
Tatsumi rushed back into the motel room, he hadn't intended for the task to have taken him all night, but he was working at Watari's fastest pace, and it was a strenuous allnighter. "Tsuzuki!" He called out, dropping his suit jacket onto a chair with a sigh, "Tsuzuki?" He repeated, glancing about the apartment questioningly. Inspecting one room after another, he frowned at his discovery, something had told him that he shouldn't have left Tsuzuki alone; that was the first hunch he had ever ignored, and it also turned out to be the one he shouldn't have. Now his assigned partner was somewhere in Japan, and he had no way of tracking him, he could merely assume.  
  
Anger fuming, he collapsed onto Tsuzuki's bed, head in his hands while he tried to sort through his thoughts. There was only one more location left to investigate, and he was almost certain he would find Tsuzuki there. Calming down, he straightened his glasses and sighed, if Tsuzuki wasn't there, the least he would find was Kurosaki Hisoka, and that was currently their top priority.  
  
Havig barely a chance to sit, the tall secretary rose off the bed and grabbed onto his jacket with a free hand. He would find Hisoka, and hopefully with that, find Tsuzuki... in Kyoto.  
  
  
  
***End of Chapter Thirteen*** It took me a while to write this chapter, and I don't mean to leave everyone on a cliffhanger, nor on the number thirteen(I may not be, but some people are superstitious); however, I've no more time before I leave for Japan, and I'm tired. I will write when I return, so I hope that you will read then. ( I will return in late June, early July) Can't wait to see you then! ^-~ 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Have a Very Merry Christmas  
Author: Purrmeow  
Author's notes: Well it has definitely been a while since this fic has gotten any attention, I blame myself in particular for that, but I have not yet been in the right frame of mind to write for Yami no Matsuei. But guess what I am doing now?! yup! I'm writing from my computer in JAPAN! YAY! But I appologize ahead of time for any grammatical or spelling errors... I don't have anyone to beta-read my fics, and I don't know how to get someone who can do that with honest suggestions. Well, time to continue with my baby ficcie...  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
Tsuzuki's head was spinning in confusion as his fingers were laced with Hiroshi's in the most intimate of fashions; or at least as intimate as hand holding could get. Was he not finally happy with Hisoka? Was this strange, yet alluring man not his lovers elder brother? It was all just too confusing to deal with, to think straightly; and with his lover's safety as his top priority, he was a jumble of unreadable worries. Thrusting his free hand into his jacket pocket, the appendage lept back out, and the brunette yelped in surprise. Blood pooled atop a tiny paper cut in his index finger, and he quickly thrust the injury against his lips, absently sucking at is to get rid of the stinging.   
  
"Are you alright?!" Hiroshi worriedly insisted, turning to face his partner with worry splayed across his familiar face.   
  
There was no way he could show his injury to the other, because it were just a matter of seconds before the wound closed itself, and he would appear unscathed. That was how it always was, in both life and death, he just couldn't escape it. But soon enough the irony taste wsa nowhere upon his tonuge, and he was safe to draw the finger out o fhis mouth and to his companion.   
  
"I'm just fine." He added with a smile, "must have just pricked it on something in my pocket."  
  
Hiroshi merely arched one sandy eyebrow, and drew the unscathed finger to his lips, evr so lightly brushing it against them. The blush that crossed the brunette's cheeks at that action could have only been described as its very own shade of red, and it made his amethyst eyes seem to sparkle in their sockets. His blonde companion couldn't help but smile, everything Tsuzuki did could only be seen as cute, and it was like an aphrodisiac!  
  
Tsuzuki rushed to withdraw his hand, and they once more fell back into line, next to eachother, in a kind of odd silence, that caused the shinigami to absentmindedly dig within his pockets once more. He found the sheet that had previously caused such a ruckus, and drawing it out, squinted as he read the numbers. He wasn't all that familiar with Kyoto, afterall it was Watari's region, and it didn't exactly bring back good memories... Muraki. But Tsuzuki was bent on finally ridding himself of that pest for the last time, and taking is Hisoka from him was the last straw!  
  
"Ah, I know this, it's a fancy restaurant, did you want to eat there?" Hiroshi's deep voice slashed through the silence, and an attack ready Tsuzuki almost reached out and punched the man. He hadn't even been aware ofthe other's presence, having forgotten the hand that clung to his own, and now stared confused into those golden eyes.   
  
"Really?" Tsuzuki squeeked.  
  
Hiroshi was almost puzzled at the question, why would Tsuzuki posess this address if he didn't know what it was. "Of course," he insisted, "my friend is the owner. Shall we go there?"  
  
It was like a dream come true! He was being treated out to dinner, and he would get back the one thing that kept him alive (so to speak). All in one swoop! He could have leapt at the news, and did, puppy tail wagging so fast that it was nothing but a blur behind the childlike shinigami. "Can we?!!!!" He couldn't remember ever having been so happy to go out to eat; unless those rare occasions that Hisoka and he would share coffee, and Tsuzuki with his tower of dishes.  
  
"Lets go, there is always a rush, and if we get there soon, then I will be able to talk him into giving us the best seats."  
  
~***~  
  
Sliding one claw like finger down the blood stained torso, he gently lapped at the blood that was released to his hungry, amber eyes; but the expression covering his vitcims face, the fear in those blazing green eyes, was what brought him the real pleasure. "So, you can tell that they are coming soon, ne bon?" Cold hands stroked at Hisoka's shivering skin, and the teen tried as hard as he could to ignore that careless touch, the ravenous advances, the was his captor would slice him open just so that he could watch Hisoka close back up. `Let the end come!` His mind begged, because this was beyond torture.  
  
His back was an endless pattern of scrapes and freshly torn skin, replacing the blood red pattern that had once marked him; his near white chest was now stained with blood, the wounds having already healed. He had forgotten how to scream, it had already proven useless during his entire captivity, and his soul, the only thing he had left, was being stolen.   
  
"I can tell that you know he's coming, you really are so easy to read, boy." That icey tongue whipped at his once more, but the teen knew the words were true. He could feel Tsuzuki's presence no matter where he was, and he needed to feel that; Tsuzuki was definitely close.  
  
"What do you think will happen to him if he comes and finds you dead? If he sees that the only thing that keeps him here is torn from him?" He chuckled in the endless darkness, "he will definitely pay for having done this to me. He will live an eternity, alone, and I intend to make that happen."  
  
Hisoka's eyes teared at the thought. He wanted to be freed from all of this, and death was definitely a welcome option, but what about Tsuzuki? `Please don't let that happen!` He internally begged, tears sparkling at the corners of his eyes. `Tasukette...` And those hands fell upon him once more, taking.  
  
"I`ll take you from him by any means." The soft folds of his captors kimono whisked off, and fell into a clump on the floor, and Hisoka was then certain once more, that if he could see the moon, it would be crimson.  
  
  
~***~  
  
He couldn't get there fast enough! He just couldn't cross the country fast enough! There was no time! Tatsumi, with all his power that the afterlife supplied him with, knew this. It was plain that it was all left to the distraught brunette, and he prayed that Tsuzuki could save Hisoka, save his lover from that pervert. But he could only sense that there would never be a happy ending for those two, it was tragic. Once Hisoka was saved, if hisoka was saved, they would be torn apart once more. Tatsumi could no longer care about his own loss, because he could already see that Tsuzuki's would be so much more, it always would.   
  
But at the current time, he had only one priority, and that was to get to Kyoto as fast as possible, and pray that he could help. If they couldn't save Hisoka, then there would be no chance whatsoever; `it's all in your hands now Tsuzuki.`  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter Fourteen***  
Sorry about the short, and crappy chapter, but I hope you found it enjoyable. It was full of hints! Does anyone have any guesses as to who the killer is? Reviews please! ^-~! 


End file.
